


As Crianças do Sangue - parte 8

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As crianças do massacre em Quel'Thalas querem saber o motivo da Eterna Guerra. Baseado no MMORPG World of Warcraft (Horde Side). Sorena Atwood vivia em dúvida sobre seu passado até um corvo agourento fazer o chamado de sua vida. </p><p>O Torneio Argento está começando!!<br/>As andanças de Sorena e as missões a trabalho de Imladris e Oxkhar levam o grupo para o continente de Northrend, bem perto do Inimigo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Undercity semanas depois.**

 

– Neve!! Neve!! Cadê a neve?! Hein, hein? Cadê a neve? Por que não tem neve, hein? Hein? Não tem neve por quê? – as perguntas de Lady Annie faziam Mistress Carrie massagear suas pálpebras e concentrar toda sua força de vontade para não estripar aquela criaturinha inquieta. – Em Howling Fjord tinha neve, em Dragonblight tinha neve, até lá em Dalaran tinha neve, por que aqui não tem neve?

– Quando é que você foi em Dalaran?! – a aracnídea questionou por achar a informação absurda. Suas fontes haviam rastreado Lady Annie apenas em três lugares durante sua fuga de Valgarde. A garota deu de ombros mastigando seu biscoito doce que os Orcs de Durotar ofertaram para as tradições do Banquete de Inverno. – Você foi em Dalaran?! – pegando a garota pelo braço e a içando consideravelmente acima do chão. Annie sequer se importou com a violência e continuou comendo seu biscoito.

– Umas duas vezes só essa semana...

– O QUÊ?! COMO OUSOU...?!

– Posso fazer o quê se sou poderosa pacas e posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? Ah como é chato ser gostosa...

– Eu vou te ferver em óleo quente sua miserável!! – a jogando no chão e a cutucando com as quelíceras, a garota se afastou rapidamente e riu da nerubiana.

– Você é tão fácil de provocar... Calminha tá, estresse mata aranhas com mais rapidez que seilá... Leite é ruim pra vocês não?

– Não mude de assunto!! Você foi para Dalaran?! – Lady Annie subiu em uma elevação para ficar cara-a-cara com a sua “dona”. Com um olhar penetrante, a meio-elfa soltou:

– Estou vendo uma ruga. Bem abaixo do olho esquerdo. – e descendo da elevação, apontou indiscretamente para o nariz da aracnídea bem mais alta que ela. – Tá ficando velha hein, tia? Daqui a pouco terei que te chamar de vovó Carrie, hahahaha – e recebeu um tapa bem dado na cabeça, mas ainda sim não parou de rir. De tantos e tantos, ela escapava da suposta “surra” que Mistress queria dar-lhe, como o Trade Quarter era o lugar favorito de Lady Annie, ela conhecia cada canto como a palma de sua mão e usou bem seus conhecimentos para fugir das investidas da nerubiana enfurecida.

– Volte aqui sua criaturinha desprezível!! Saco de ossos podres!! Filha de chocadeira!!

– Opa, opa, opa! Não meeeexe com a minha mãe não!! – a garota apareceu de um canto rodopiando em um pulo para trás e puxou bem a barra do vestido de Mistress, esta se desequilibrou e tropeçou nas patas traseiras. – E filha de chocadeira é vossa senhoria já que junto com essa sua carcaça deve ter vindo trocentos ovos ao mesmo tempo... – a nerubiana se levantou com o orgulho ferido e planejou o bote perfeito para castigar a menina. – Sabia que as Aranhas-Rainha podem ter mais de 200 ovos ao mesmo tempo? – voltando a comer e falando com a boca cheia. – E a maioria deles serve apenas para soldados ou como adubo? – as duas voltaram a caminhar para os corredores detrás que levavam as Quadras circulares da cidade. – Então se sinta feliz, de 199 de seus irmãos nascidos naquele parto infeliz, apenas você serviu pra alguma coisa que preste... – dando um sorriso exagerado e oferecendo o biscoito comido para ela.

– É feito com leite.

– Oh sim, a Sor me disse que isso é veneno pra vocês... Por isso que tem tanta inveja dos mamíferos? Por que podemos beber leite e tudo mais? – a nerubiana foi agüentando sua raiva crescente até chegarem a próxima ponte. Lady Annie subiu a rampa como uma criança feliz e empolgada, praticamente dançando, mas percebeu tarde demais no seu deslize de ficar tagarelando e não observar o inimigo. Mistress Carrie delicadamente a empurrou para fora da ponte e com destreza a fiou pelas pernas para que ficasse de cabeça para baixo debaixo da ponte. O biscoito ficou boiando nas águas esverdeadas do esgoto e a garota chiou com irritação. – Meu biscooooitooooo!! Tava tão gostosooooo!!

– Medite um pouco sobre sua vida imprestável aí embaixo, querida. Volto quando o sol se pôr...

– M-mas não tem como ver quando o sol se põe aqui!! – a garota gritou se contorcendo inutilmente para se livrar da teia grudenta em volta de seus calcanhares. Seu rosto ficava avermelhado pelo fluxo de sangue descer aos poucos. Mistress sabia bem o que isso causava nos mamíferos depois de um tempo. – Não me deixa aquiiiiii!! – os passos estalados das patas de Mistress sumiram do alcance auricular de Annie e ela se contorceu toda em um espasmo de nervosismo. Ao se acalmar e colocar a cabeça no lugar, ficou a deliberar em como sairia dali. E se saísse teria que preparar um belo banho, porque aqueles esgotos não tinham uma aparência muito boa para se nadar. Não havia nada nem ninguém ali para ajudá-la e tentar chamar a atenção de alguém poderia ser pior. Colocou as mãos na cabeça já latejante de dor e tentou não se desesperar. Seu estômago roncava de fome. – Eu quero a minha mãe...! – a menina resmungou chorosa.

 

**Icecrown – arredores do Torneio Argent no mesmo dia.**

 

O elfo guerreiro corria o mais rápido que podia. Sempre olhando para trás e levantando seu arco para atingir seja lá o que o perseguia. Algo vinha pelo céu em seu encalço e outro rastejante no chão. A coisa que encontrara perto da crosta vazia de onde a Rainha dos Dragões Azuis - Syndragosa levantara de seu túmulo como uma monstruosa liche - o perseguia desde então. Ele sabia que haveria uma chance se pudesse chegar a estradinha que ia para o Torneio. As torres de vigia estavam ali, bem no horizonte, as flâmulas balançando agitadas pelo vento frio e castigador. Deveria chegar até lá, deveria contar aos outros o que vira. Quem vira. Subitamente sentiu-se preso ao chão, como se uma armadilha invisível houvesse grudado suas solas ao chão cheio de neve fofa. Elderion Lórien não deixou que sua coragem fosse embora nos últimos momentos de sua vida. Um grasnado horrendo veio de cima e ele não conseguiu visualizar o que estava lá nos céus. O grito estridente de um monstro atingiu seus tímpanos e ele se contorceu de dor, colocando as mãos instintivamente nos ouvidos. Deveria se livrar daquilo e contar o que vira. Por tudo que mais prezava em sua vida, pela sua família lá em Silvermoon esperando uma notícia sua sobre o Torneio, pela memória de seus parentes mortos em Dushwallow e na Invasão de Quel’Thalas, ele tinha que contar para alguém quem ele viu saindo dos Portões dos Argent Crusaders. O ar ficou pesado e difícil de se respirar, crostas de gelo e faíscas mágicas o envolveram por completo. Uma silhueta se aproximava com algo abominável ao lado. Um cavalo decrépito e de chifres torcidos. Em seu redor, a silhueta tomou forma humanóide e ele exprimiu um grito de horror.

– J-joa-joanes...?! – ele tentou reconhecê-la através do elmo em formato de caveira humana que ela usava. –Joannes, sou eu! Seu irmão! Elderion! Por favor, você se lembra de mim? Joannes, estávamos atrás de você desde que sumiu! Por favor me ouça, não precisa ser desse jeito, eu... – a aura emanada pela amazona da morte aterrorizava o elfo mais novo. – Joannes, por favor, me escute! Sou eu, Elderion! Seu irmão mais novo! Eu era pequeno quando você foi para Dragonblight! – o grasnar se tornou mais alto e isso distraiu o elfo aterrorizado, o seu perseguidor dos céus se apresentou com seu grifo enegrecido. – Você não vai se safar dessa, seu desgraçado! Mesmo que me mate, eles irão descobrir! O Argent Crusaders irão investigar sobre todas as atrocidades que você cometeu longe das arenas!

– Tua alma será bem vinda ao Poderoso Rei Lich, e assim vai ser... – anunciou o Cavaleiro Negro do Culto dos Amaldiçoados. Joannes o interrompeu com a sua espada rúnica. Os dois se encararam por um tempo, Elderion tremia no lugar, tentando de todas as formas em não se render, não se acovardar nos últimos instantes de sua vida.

– Eu te amaldiçôo, seu verme desprezível!! – Elderion cuspiu aos pés do Cavaleiro Negro. – Nossa vitória prevalecerá acima de teus interesses mesquinhos! – e se virando bruscamente para Joannes, a perigosa amazona da Morte, ele concluiu. – Pelo Sunwell!! Por Quel’Thalas!! – ele engoliu em seco após gritar o seu mote com orgulho. Uma fina adaga entrara em seu corpo e atravessara um de seus rins, a lâmina foi torcida com lentidão e ele grunhiu segurando-se inutilmente nos ombros de sua assassina. Quando a lâmina parou de girar em seu interior, ele recuperou o resto de fôlego que tinha e encarou bem os olhos sem vida e em um espectro azulado de sua única irmã, a jóia rara de Silvermoon, a única filha da Casa Real de Lórien com o Dom da Profecia. Joannes o encarou com mesma intensidade, mas animalesca e furiosa.

– Por Sargeras... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e o deixou escorregar para o chão para se contorcer em sua morte agonizante. A neve foi tomando a cor do sangue que se esvaía do corpo convulso.

– Meus Mestres não gostarão nada de sua interferência nessa missão. – a rapidez élfica de Joannes surpreendeu o Cavaleiro Negro que apenas conseguiu segurar o cabo da espada rúnica que atravessara seu peito.

– Ninguém fica no caminho dos Cavaleiros da Morte e sua presa. – o Cavaleiro Negro chiou em dor, mas não demonstrou emoção.

– Eles irão saber e veremos qual vontade irá prevalecer.

– Desafiando o seu Destino, mísero morto-vivo? Você é só um peão para o Culto dos Abandonados. Quer provar sua lealdade e seu valor? Vença o maldito Torneio e mate em nome do Rei Lich e não em nome de teus mestres covardes... – e tirando a espada, ela verificou o morto aos seus pés. A lâmina rúnica absorvera o sangue coagulado do Cavaleiro da Morte.

– Mestre Kel’Thuzad irá saber de tua intromissão... Elfa amaldiçoada... – a última frase ele falou bem perto do rosto de Joannes, ela apenas o deixou içar vôo com o seu grifo de montaria e ir de volta para o Torneio. A amazona da Morte cutucou o corpo desfalecido aos seus pés e tirou algo da bolsa que seu Acherus tinha na sela. Uma máscara com um buraco para um olho só. Ela levantou novamente sua espada rúnica e fincou a lâmina bem no meio da testa de seu ex-irmão.

– Levante-se, meu escravo... – e assim que retirou a lâmina maldita, o corpo de Elderion levantou-se sombriamente e foi envolto em uma pegajosa aura negra. Logo os seus urros de agonia foram sufocados por aquela película maligna e seu corpo se transformou em algo quase bestial. Um geist com o crânio aberto ao meio e um horrendo olho amarelado e de íris doentia saindo do buraco feito pela lâmina. – Sirva-me até o maldito dia de tua verdadeira morte. – a resposta foi um gemido de dor sufocado feito pela criatura que era seu irmão. Ela jogou a máscara para ele cobrir a horrível cabeça deformada, ele obedeceu prontamente. – Tua primeira ordem como meu servo: Vigie o Cavaleiro que planejou tua morte. Colete informações sobre as lutas e atividades dele. E se alguém te descobrir, mate-o em nome de nosso Senhor Supremo, o Rei Lich. – o geist recém-formado gemeu novamente e teve uma corda especial bem forçada em sua garganta pela amazona da Morte. Em um gesto de dominação, Joannes apertou bem o nó que fez o servo engasgar sonoramente. – E ache a minha filha. – ordenou por último fazendo carinho no capuz do geist-irmão. Montando em seu Acherus, Joannes deixou a planície da Queda de Syndragosa, seu irmão deformado ficou a observá-la. Uma fagulha de lembrança em sua mente agora deturpada pela perversão do poder do Rei Lich: A imagem de uma criança de cabelos e olhos acobreados no colo de uma Joannes sorridente e feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

– Esse vai ser nosso primeiro encontro... – comentou Oxkhar segurando bem a mão da esposa.

– Hallow’s End não contou não? – Imladris ficou indignada por ele não ter se lembrado da data mais importante para ela no calendário ods Abandonados.

– Ah valeu! Mas não foi assim um encontro “encontro”...

– E o que seria um encontro “encontro” pra você?

– Você sabe! – Imladris riu e negou com a cabeça – Toda aquela coisa romântica de jantar a luz das estrelas, calorzinho de fogueira na praia à noite, juras de amor sussurradas ao vento... Essas coisas de menininhas meigas... – ele disse um tanto ruborizado por ser as idéias dele de encontro romântico.

– Ox...

– Eu?

– Cala essa boca e me beija logo...

– Mas...!

– Schiu! – a esposa mandou o interrompendo com um beijo apaixonado.

 

– Acorda!! – Kali a cutucou com o dedo indicador na costela fraturada, Sorena deu um pulo no lugar onde estava encostada e já cochilando pelo som do Mar batendo nas pedras.

– Ai!!

– Vai perder os fogos!

– Faço melhor lá em Ratchet... – resmungou a mais nova se enfurnando no casacão de frio que conseguira em uma vendinha de usados. Estava tão mole que nem conseguia levantar a cabeça direito.

– Duvido! – apontando para o nariz dela e o puxando devagar para que acordasse – Você vive falando que tudo de lá é melhor... E que faz tudo melhor que os outros. Mas você é uma metida mesmo hein?

– Mas eu sou melhor sim... Já encontrou alguém como eu andando por aí?

– Felizmente não... – os fogos pipocavam o céu escuro do Cabo Straglethorn em diversas cores ao mesmo tempo. Gritos e urros de alegria vinha de todos os lugares, Kalindorane gritou bem alto, Sorena pulou de novo no lugar.

– Quer parar com a barulheira aí?

– Mau-humorada.

– Tou tentando dormir.

– É Ano Novo oras!

– Pra vocês... Pra mim amanhã é o mesmo que qualquer dia. Todo dia é exatamente o mesmo dia pra mim ultimamente. – dizendo baixinho e se sentando em um ponto em que havia um motinho de areia fina. Kali se assentou ao lado dela a segurando bem pelo lado. – Não aperta! Dói!

– Tá, menina de vidro! Parece que vai quebrar desse jeito...

– Costela fraturada, lembra? – apontando o ponto onde a arqueira segurara. – Ainda não resolvida a participar da regeneração de meu corpo...

– Nem clériga Artemísia ajeitou isso?

– Ela disse que demora a colar direito...

– Ela disse isso...?

– Minha mãe tem umas gírias estranhas...

– Enviou notícias para ela?

– Mandei por telepatia. – a cara da arqueira foi cômica. – Mães têm telepatia, não sabia?

– Não tive muito tempo com a minha para descobrir esse atributo...

– É o kit pós-parto. Telepatia avançada, detecção de movimentos suspeitos de filhos, e o pior! Modo mãe agressiva que ataca qualquer tipo de criatura viva ou morta em um raio de 15 metros.

– Da onde você inventa essas coisas?

– Já observei bastante o comportamento de mães em meu tempo em Goldshire.

– Oh sim... Sorena, a observadora.

– Engraçadinha... – bocejando e se enfurnando mais no casaco.

– Dá um espacinho aí?

– Não. – tirando uma manga do casaco e oferecendo para a mais velha se aconchegar dentro. – Não havia muito que fazer por lá... Além de servir refeições e bebida...

– Guardar cabeças decepadas de parentes desconhecidos debaixo da cama...

– Não foi de propósito! Era a única coisa parecida comigo...

– Uma cabeça em decomposição?!

– Orelhas pontudas? Ele as conservou e tudo mais...

– Você nunca viu um elfo enquanto morava em Goldshire?

– Conta Elfo da noite? – a careta de Kali respondeu o argumento. – Não, não conta. Eles eram raros...

– Nenhum mesmo?

– Ahn, teve uma vez que... ahn... não.

– Por isso você é toda complexada! Nunca viu alguém de sua espécie durante a vida toda e a primeira oportunidade é alguém morto que te apresenta! – abraçando Sorena de lado com cuidado e puxando a gola do casaco para cobrir o pescoço dela. Os fogos continuavam em um som estrondoso e as duas conversavam murmurando uma no ouvido da outra.

– Hey! Não é assim também tá? Tinha aquela estátua lá no Vale dos Heróis... Era da minha tia Alleria... E ela não era nada parecida comigo!

– Por que não?

– Exageraram nos peitos... E as orelhas... Não eram caídas pra trás, são erguidas pra cima! – uma corrente de fogos diferentes enfeitou o céu e muita gente fez o famoso: “Ooooooh!!” de espanto. – São só fogos de artifício!

– É Ano Novo, sua tonta! – riu Kali com a revolta dela. – Tempo novo para novas decisões e novos desejos.

– Isso é tão lugar comum!

– Você não sabe o que é ser normal não?

– Não quero saber! – mais outros urros de espanto com o espetáculo, uma imensa cascata de fogos mágicos fez o formato de um dragão acobreado no ar. As duas se viraram ao mesmo tempo ao ouvirem Imladris gritando empolgada.

– Dragããããoooooo!! – Sorena estapeou a testa e Kali riu da clériga.

– A Immie é uma figura... Sou fã dela... – voltando-se para Sorena que ajeitava a manga da camiseta longa que usava. Ali debaixo do Cais fazia muito frio, mas fora o melhor lugar que encontraram para ver os fogos maiores. – Mas me diga... E sua tia tem uma estátua em Stormwind? Famosa hein?

– Sim, deve ser, sei lá o que ela fez de bom... Meu primo Arator vive dizendo coisas ruins sobre ela...

– Quem?

– Arator, meu primo? Ele é um outro Windrunner pirado que vive em Outland e é paladino que nem o pai. – e pigarreando para desabotoar um pouco a blusa na gola, ela continuou. – Já disse o quanto paladinos são manés? E paladino da Aliança? Piores que vigias élficos!

– Isso não me ofende nem um pouquinho, espertinha linguaruda...

– Frangotestrider...

– Acho graça de você nos tratar assim... Caso não se recorde, todos em sua família fizeram parte de nossa organização...

– Corrigindo: Apenas três. Meus avós eram contra, tio Lirath era herbalista e papai sequer queria saber desse povo...

– Sabendo demais sobre a família hein?

– Vovô resolveu me contar um pouco. E li em Silvermoon quando estava por lá antes de...

– Aaaah sim na época em que você simplesmente se esqueceu de ir ao meu casamento...

– Você vai remoer isso pra sempre?

– O quanto eu puder te lembrar do quão idiota você foi por não ir, sim, irei remoer o evento... – sentindo a testa de Sorena e percebendo que ela estava com febre. – Você está febril, linguaruda...

– E-eu não estou quente assim... É o calor do casaco...

– Sei... – chegando bem perto e sentindo a pulsação no pescoço da garota com os a ponta do nariz, Sorena se encolheu e escapou do carinho disfarçado.

– Não estou com febre... Não tenho nada desde que saí de Silvermoon. Tratamento completo dos clérigos engomadinhos... – pregando o botão da gola novamente.

– Por que você não foi ao meu casamento? – Kali estava bem perto novamente.

– Por que eu não tinha tempo? Nova Praga, meu pai doente, descoberta de genealogia da família?

– Estava com vergonha não é?

– Pode ser isso também...

– E tem algo mais que eu sei... Ciúmes talvez?

– Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? – riu Sorena afastando a perna encostada na perna da arqueira e desviando o olhar.

– Eu conheço bem ciúmes quando vejo... E você poderia ter ido lá e na hora do “Alguém tem algo contra que esse casamento não se realize?”, você bem que poderia ter feito escândalo, drama-lhama.

– Oh sim, porque você é a mulher mais linda de Azeroth e todos te disputam a tapa, não? Ainda bem que NÃO fui criada entre vocês...! Humildade ainda conservo bastante em meu coraçãozinho élfico... – Kali ficou a encarando com o rosto apoiado na mão e com um sorrisinho satisfeito disse:

– Então eu fui a primeira elfa que você viu em sua vidinha pacata... Já que em Undercity...

– Não, teve um manajunkie no Apotecário e a Immie... E o Embaixador Sunsorrow e a Paladina Dawnrose... E minha outra tia, mas ela está morta, então não conta...

– Lady Sylvanas não está morta!

– Oh bolotinhas, vamos discutir isso também? Immie me fez prometer que não devemos mais expressar nossas opiniões sobre esse assunto...

– Lady Sylvanas não é morta e nem está morta... Ela é uma líder respeitada por todos na Horda. E você e a Immie podem ter acordos, mas quando o assunto é você e eu, isso é diferente.

– Porque você vai defendê-la e balançar pompons porque ela foi a Frangotestrider mais legal do mundo?

– E aposto todo o dinheiro que tenho que você a inveja por isso... – a cara de Sorena foi de surpresa. – Você inveja esse status de Lady Sylvanas, a arqueira mais eficiente de Azeroth, a líder mais fantástica da Horda, a General-Vigia que cuidava de nosso povo em tempos de guerra e paz...

– Do que você está falando?! – se ajeitando longe do toque de Kali e descosturando parte da manga do casaco pelo puxão brusco que deu para se afastar.

– Acontece que ela não é mais sua tia. Você deveria ter entendido isso desde o começo. A posição que ela ocupa é bem mais importante que ser a “sua tia”... Eu diria que ser “sua tia” é irrelevante no momento. – a mais nova a olhou com confusão e um faiscar avermelhado refletiu em seu olhar. – O que foi? Tá com raivinha por eu dizer a verdade tão claramente?

– Você é tão delicada às vezes...

– Você nem sabe a metade da quão delicada eu posso ser... – sorrindo maliciosa e voltando a sua discussão. – Como se você não fizesse o mesmo e na mesma intensidade! Suas brigas com a Immie são de dar nos nervos do quanto você é teimosa e ela mais ainda. – silêncio do outro lado, mas os fogos ainda explodiam no ar e enchiam a praia do Cabo. – E é tão ridículo essa sua teimosia porque você deveria ter se conformado com essa coisa toda de família. Tragédia familiar, todo mundo tem. A sua não é mais importante que a dos outros...

– E você deveria ficar calada quando tem a chance...

– Você não dá a mínima para a clériga Artemísia e ela te ajudou tanto! Só fica correndo atrás de fantasmas...

– Os Windrunner não são fantasmas! – exclamou Sorena quase se levantando, mas Kali foi rápida em puxá-la pela cintura e colocá-la no montinho de areia novamente.

– Quer que eu enumere quantos de vocês viraram fantasmas...? – fazendo o nº 4 com os dedos – Seu avô é um morto-vivo ambulante solitário em Fairbreeze, morre de medo de ajudar os outros e de desabafar o que aconteceu ou sequer tentar voltar para casa. Mestre Andrus, coitado, fica tão enfurnado no Beco Murder que quando vai em missão parece um zumbi... E pelo que percebi sua tia Vereesa não é lá muito agradável com nossa espécie, sempre remoendo essa besteira de “sangue-puro”. – quando Sorena iria protestar, ela a interrompeu. – E só foi gentil comigo porque clériga Artemísia estava ao meu lado. E ela não a trata pior porque sua mãe foi muito amiga dela no passado.

– Cala logo a boca e termina de ver os fogos? – desconversou Sorena prestando atenção em outra cascata em formato de águia.

– E você não deveria remoer tanto... Isso acaba com seu espírito, olha só pra você! Quando te achei perdida lá em Tranquillien, você era bem mais audaciosa! Tinha mais vontade de insultar os outros do que agora.

– Porque é ótimo saber que sua tia entrou na sua cabeça, controlou suas pernas e te deixou sozinha numa vila lotada de nerubianos depois de drenar tudo que tinha lá dentro...

– Você não deveria falar assim dela. Ela deve ter os motivos...

– Todo mundo diz isso! – se levantando e caminhando em círculos. – Todo mundo defende ela!

– Você queria que eu te defendesse?

– Eles me chutaram de casa assim que nasci! E ela poderia ter feito coisa melhor do que me jogar em uma família humana!

– Você foi retirada de uma necrópole, cara linguaruda. – foi a vez de Kali levantar e dar o casaco de volta para ela, mas Sorena voltou a andar em círculos. – Silvermoon era lotada de feridos nas ruas e caminhávamos pelos cadáveres de nossos amigos do lado de fora. É assim que você gostaria de ter sido criada?

– Eriol foi e não deu problema algum!

– Enviei Eriol pra Dalaran assim que Tranquillien foi sitiada. Você faria o mesmo se visse seu próprio irmão sendo ameaçado de morte todos os dias...

– Ainda assim não concordo com nada que você fale... – Kali apertou o nariz dela com força. – Aieeeee!! – com a voz fanha.

– Se quer achar alguém pra culpar por ter sido deixada em Goldshire, pode me culpar... Fui eu que te entreguei pras arqueiras...

– Você o quê?! – o tom de voz da mais nova foi esganiçado.

– Sim, ninguém te contou isso não? – a cara de Kali era de inocente. – Lady Sylvanas me passou a missão de encontrar um lugar calmo para você crescer... Como Lordaeron toda estava em pé de guerra e ser criada por anões estava fora de cogitação, fui até a Irmandade das Arqueiras da Lady Raven. Tinha algumas conhecidas que faziam parte e a líder delas na época aceitou com bom grado...

– Eu apareci no riacho atrás da Taverna do Sol boiando em um embrulho com a cabeça decepada!! – gritou Sorena contrariada, estava começando a ficar irritada com tanta informação nova.

– Deve ter sido a Karin que deve ter feito isso... Para o velho paladino aceitar de propósito, eu não sei...

– Você tá dizendo que tudo foi armado?! Que vocês escolheram o meu destino sem nem pedirem opinião para os outros?

– Você era um bebê ainda, então...

– Estou falando do meu pai e meu irmão!! Tudo piorou na vila depois que eu cheguei!!

– Não comece! – Kali dobrou o casaco em volta das mãos e caminhou até ela. Sorena se afastou com raiva e caminhou em direção ao vilarejo litorâneo. – Eu não tinha escolha! Ou era te deixar ali ou te criar!

– Me jogava em um barranco e tudo seria perfeito!!

– Pare de se martirizar! Eu nunca faria isso! – Kali segurou a mão dela, mas a mais nova escapou se misturando a multidão de pessoas que agora cantavam e choravam de felicidade pelo espetáculo de fogos e pelo Ano Novo. Ox e Immie estavam bem grudados um ao outro lá em cima no cais. A arqueira se espremeu entre a multidão e viu que Sorena entrara na Hospedaria onde estavam. – Sorena! Sorena!

– Sai da minha frente! – os olhos dela estavam alaranjados novamente e lágrimas caíam sem ela querer. – Por que simplesmente não me afogou naquele maldito rio?!

– Eu já disse que nunca faria isso!! Você era um bebezinho!

– Você me segurou no colo?! Quantos anos você tinha?! Oito?!

– 15 anos...

– O QUÊ?! – e circulando pela soleira da Hospedaria vazia, já que todos estavam lá fora apreciando as festividades.

– Eu era novinha ainda e... e... foi a minha primeira missão fora de Lordaeron, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! E rápido porque tinha muita gente de olho no que eu fazia, oras! – e vendo que nada do que falara fazia a mais nova ter reação, ela jogou o casaco em uma cerquinha de madeira dali e puxou Sorena para perto. – Você tá me ouvindo?

– Tudo piorou depois que eu cheguei... A invasão do Flagelo nas fronteiras de Darkshire, as crianças do orfanato, a morte da mamãe Maeline... Fui eu que fiz isso!! E a culpa é sua por escolher o lugar errado!! – apontando para o busto da mais velha, ganhou um beliscão bem dado na mão que apontava.

– Respeito comigo porque sou mais velha! Não te ensinaram que é feio apontar para os outros? – Sorena se encolheu segurando a mão. – Pára de ser tão idiota, por favor?! Aquilo já estava acontecendo ANTES de você chegar. Acontece que era o lugar mais protegido de todo Continente!!

– Às vezes eu te odeio tanto...! – murmurou a mais nova subindo para o quarto separado de Ox e Immie e se trancando pelo lado de dentro. Kalindorane tentou abrir a porta, mas desistiu chutando a porta com violência.

– Você é uma tapada! Uma criança! Fica aí sofrendo por coisas bobas que enfiaram na sua cabeça desde pequena e é nisso que dá!

– Você é quinze anos mais velha que eu!!

– Quatorze e meio!! – respondeu de volta esfregando os olhos para se acalmar. – O que tem a ver isso com o resto da história...?!

– Você me segurou no colo!!

– E daí?! – alguns hóspedes perceberam na discussão. – Briga de começo de ano... – ela tentou se explicar sem graça. – Sorena, abre essa porta!

– Não!! Você me segurou no colo!!

– Pelos Céus, o que isso tem a ver?!

– Isso quer dizer que na cabeça dela vocês nunca poderão ficar juntas pra sempre... – explicou Imladris chegando com Oxkhar. – O que dificultava com o fato de você ser casada e ter tantos anos a mais que ela piorou tudo...

– Sorena, abre essa porta! – sentenciou o irmão mais velho.

– Me faz abrir! – ela devolveu. Ox olhou para Imladris e desceu as escadas.

– O que ele vai fazer?

– Vai pular a janela... – Imladris comentou vendo se as suas unhas estavam devidamente aparadas. – Ouvimos a discussão lá de cima. Vocês duas são bem barulhentas hein?


	3. Chapter 3

**Carta para Artemísia selo comum de Stranglethorn.**

 

Cara bruxa velha,

O Vovô Inverno decidiu chegar mais cedo.

Coisas para ajudar no salvamento do povo sofredor de Silvermoon. Junto há o catálogo mais grosso que consegui em Stranglethorn sobre ervas medicinais e um folheto do bruxo-doutor (Ou doutor-bruxo? Nunca sei!) do acampamento. Sou alérgica a leite. Tem cura pra isso? Immie disse que não, mas espero que sim! O bruxo-doutor disse que leite faz a gente crescer. Odeio ser a baixinha do grupo, todo mundo fica dando tapinhas na minha cabeça.

Espero que esteja tudo bem aí.

 

xx S. A. xx

 

Ps: Não tem neve em Ratchet no final do ano. Tem aí em Silvermoon?

 

 

**Carta não enviada para Undercity, mas bilhete achado por Imladris enviado com selo de Ratchet.**

 

Já sei. Não tem tempo para brincadeiras.

Pergunta: Tem neve em Tirisfal Glades? Aqui faz calor demais para ter neve.

 

_(sem assinatura)_

Ps: A mãe de Lady Annie se chamava Joannes. Ela consta como sendo parte dos Cavaleiros da Lâmina Ébano, não diga que eu avisei! Mais informações, há um registro sobre ela e um tal de Cavaleiro Negro em Tarren Mill, em uma fazenda abandonada.

Ps2: Faz o favor não falar pra menina que a mãe dela é um Cavaleiro da Morte. Isso traumatiza crianças em fase de crescimento.

Ps do Ps: Seu sobrinho Arator mandou lembranças.

 

 

Sorena fazia pequenas tranças nas madeixas longas de Kali, a mais velha estava debruçada na cama, enquanto a menor estava sentada no chão de madeira do quarto e fazia o penteado. O silêncio entre as duas era incrível e Imladris às vezes tirava os olhos de seu livro de culinária de Ratchet para fitar as duas. Realmente as coisas haviam mudado. Finalmente.

O gatinho Scido arranhou vagarosamente a cauda da pequena criaturinha peluda e dimensional, Pippin, mas ela nem se moveu em seu sono diurno. Immie acariciou o pêlo abundante da coisinha tão alva e voltou a sua leitura. Realmente aprender a cozinhar era uma necessidade. Uma missão para poucos afortunados. Fazer salada era fácil, o ruim era o resto.

– Sorena você cozinhava na Taverna?

– Um pouco...

– O quê por exemplo?

– Sopa, guisado... Às vezes Primms deixava eu inventar algo com macarrão, queijo, resto de frango e legumes.

– E ficava bom?

– Oxkhar devorava o tacho. - a clériga anotou a pseudo-receita na ponta da página e continuou sua pesquisa.

– Você morava numa taverna? - perguntou Kali preguiçosamente, Sorena terminava uma das tranças e passava já para outra mecha.

– Desde que me entendo por gente...

– Você atendia os clientes...?

– Arram... - Imladris levantou uma sobrancelha para a conversa informal. Esperava gritos e provocações, não conversa amena e simpática. - E quando chovia muito, a gente fazia camas no chão para os viajantes... E servíamos chá e vinho quente...

– Devia ser bom... - Kali pestanejou, deixando sua cabeça enterrar nos braços e fechar os olhos. - Você gostava de lá? - Sorena parou a trança e olhou intensamente para o chão com uma cara duvidosa, um suspiro profundo foi ouvido pela clériga.

– Sim... - Kali se moveu um pouco na cama e se aprontou para um cochilo.

– Então vamos até lá quando pudermos... Quero muito conhecer o lugar onde eu te deixei quando pequena... – Imladris levantou da cama de Sorena e foi para a porta.

– Tenho que pegar outro livro. Esse aqui é péssimo com pratos rápidos...

– Immie... – pediu Sorena com uma carinha preocupada.

– O que foi? – já esperando alguma coisa absurda vir.

– Ox comeria pedra cozida se você que tivesse feito... – a clériga sorriu gentilmente e foi fechando a porta.

– Só que eu não como pedra cozida... – disse bem baixinho e mandando um beijinho para a elfa menor. Pippin a seguiu para fora do quarto.

– Eu como pedra cozida... – sussurrou Kali sonolenta.

– Eu não como pedra cozida... – repetiu Sorena ajeitando algumas mechas que estavam embaraçadas. Deslizou os dedos entre os cabelos longos e castanhos escuros de Kali e balançou a cabeça para espantar o sono que viera ao realizar a tarefa.

– Você tem sorte, porque eu sei cozinhar muito bem...

– Tenho sorte por quê? Você vai viver aqui em Ratchet e me dar comida de graça...? – levantando devagar do chão e esticando as pernas.

– Sim, sua boba... Eu vou morar com você e te alimentar direitinho... – a arqueira virou-se na cama ficando de barriga para cima.

– E o seu marido em Tranquillien...?

– Ele sabe se cuidar muito bem...

– Você ainda continua casada com ele...? – questionou Sorena sentando em sua cama e ajeitando a saia do vestido simples que Imladris havia feito antes da viagem.

– E há algum problema nisso?

– Claro que sim! Você fica aqui de férias por tempo indeterminado e nem vai avisar seu marido?! – se espreguiçando e ajeitando duas almofadas para deitar-se. Scido pulou antes que ela pudesse deitar. – Scidoooo...! – Kali se levantou devagar e foi até a cama de Sorena.

– Vamos, chispa daí gato sarnento... – Kali ameaçou com um tapinha na traseira do gato folgado e parou na frente da garota.

– O que foi? – perguntou Sorena não olhando para ela, mas sim para a manga do vestido com um detalhe que Immie costurara com o brasão dos Abandonados.

– Olhe pra mim? – pediu Kali levantando o queixo da mais nova.

– E pra quê isso? – Sorena tentou desviar o olhar novamente para o teto. Kali ficou bem próxima da cama, de pé e roçando as pernas nas de Sorena sentada.

– Não quer falar nada não?

– Não... – a elfa mais nova deu de ombros. – Quero dormir. Tou com sono. – Kali não largou o queixo de Sorena e esta tentou se afastar. A mais velha se abaixou um pouco e ficou encarando bem os olhos da feiticeira aposentada.

– Eu gosto dos seus olhos... Eles não são verdes como os nossos...

– Claro que são! Eu sou uma elfa-do-sangue não?

– Você se tornou uma... Era uma Alto-Elfa antes...

– Não vejo diferença alguma entre eu e você...

– Eu nasci assim... Meus pais eram seguidores do Príncipe Sunstrider...

– Ah... – Sorena estava tão hipnotizada pelo brilho esverdeado dos olhos de Kali que forçou as vistas. – Os seus olhos são verdes mesmo... – ela comentou tombando a cabeça.

– Mesmo?

– É... debaixo dessa coisa verde toda... Dá pra ver que são verdes... Bem assim verde escuro...

– Você gosta... deles...? – ficando na mesma altura que o nariz de Sorena.

– Arram... Tem a cor das folhas das árvores... – Kali sorriu tristemente e acariciou os cabelos vermelhos de Sorena. – Eu gosto de árvores...

– Coincidência... Os seus tem a cor das árvores lá de casa... – se inclinando um pouco para chegar mais perto. Sorena virou-se para se aconchegar no colchão macio e interrompendo o momento entre elas.

– Se importa se eu tirar um cochilo? Hoje a festa vai ser longa...

– N-não... – se erguendo e ajeitando as costas. O gato a olhava curioso. – Quando acordar, não se esqueça das aulas de concentração, sim? Estarei lá embaixo praticando um pouco...

– Vou esquecer não... – e virando-se subitamente. – Deixa o Scido aqui?

– S-sim...

– Eba... – voltando a mesma posição encolhida na cama e pegando Scido para abraçá-lo.

– Você trata de vigiá-la, ouviu? – disse Kali beliscando a orelhinha caída do filhote antes de sair do quarto.

 

– Então...?

– Então o quê?

– Como foi a conversa... ahn... particular?

– O QUÊ?!

– Ah Sorena... Você dá muito na cara!

– O QUÊ?!

– É a Kali, a não ser que você flerte agressivamente com outras pessoas que eu não saiba...

– Não estou flertando agressivamente com a Kali!!

– Eu sei que não, mas você faz isso sem querer... E é tão fofo!

– Eu não faço isso...

– Um ponto de Negação para Drama-lhama Sorena. Cadê ela, falando nisso?

– Quem, a drama-lhama?

– A Kali, cabeça de murloc!

– Não sei e nem quero saber... – emburrando o rosto de maneira infantil.

– Hahaha! Tem um anão de Ironforge querendo pescar um Marlin Espada! Nunca que ele vai conseguir aqui no raso!

– Alerta para cara fechada. Prevejo mau-humor nas próximas horas... – comentou Kali com um arpão enorme na mão e as calças de caça molhadas até acima do joelho.

– Farstriders pescam com arpões?! – exclamou Oxkhar impressionado e pegando a arma leve nas mãos. – Um tanto desajeitado isso...

– Não pescamos. Isso é para derrubar Abominações...

– Não!! – Imladris e Sorena exclamaram juntas.

– O que foi isso?! – Oxkhar gracejou fincando a ponta do arpão na areia fina.

– Abominações são fofas! Eu brincava com elas quando criança, ótimas pra nos balançar e levar pra lá e pra cá em Undercity!

– Construtos meticulosamente acoplados com a arte da necromancia e alquimia para terem funcionalidade perfeita como máquinas de guerra na linha de frente!

– Eu que o diga! Lembro muito bem da minha primeira Abominação... – Ox torceu o nariz em desagrado. – Fedida, grande, terrivelmente mortal.

– E eu estava lá!! – Immie sorriu largamente. – Sempre gostei de passear em Strat com os grupos de reconhecimento... – o esposo teve que encará-la. – É um lugar fantástico! As bibliotecas continuam intactas!

– Primeira Abominação: 17° dia do solstício de final do ano, 3° missão dos Farstriders nas Terras Infectadas Ocidentais.

– Lá está cheio delas! – Immie exclamou empolgada.

– Derrubamos muitas naquele dia... – disse Kali ajeitando a postura com orgulho.

– Primeira Abominação... – lembrou Immie. – Luzran, o terrível em Cicatriz Letal. Só fui acordar com uma moça muito simpática me protegendo do pobre construto dominado pelo Flagelo. – Sorena girou os olhos em desagrado.

– Toda conversa agora cai sempre “nela”...

– Nem foi a Dama Sombria! Foi uma moça muito linda e vestida de branco. Já perguntei várias vezes se existiam Bem-Nascidos com a coloração azulada na epiderme, mas ninguém me respondeu ainda...

– Uma Alma Curadora te salvou do Luzran?! – perguntou Kali espantada, Imladris concordou avidamente.

– Aí alguém muuuuito especial chegou e despachou qualquer servo do Flagelo que estava ali perto... – Sorena estapeou a testa e se afastou. Os olhos de Imladris estavam cheios de lágrimas de emoção. – E aí a Dama Sombria me salvou pela primeira vez na minha nova vida... Destruiu Luzran e me levou para um lugar seguro com os Magos irresponsáveis e tapados que me perderam um ano depois na linda Undercity...

– Credo, Mi... Você não havia me dito isso... E a Aminel?

– Ela só me deixou lá pra morrer. Ficou com medo e saiu correndo.

– Eu faria o mesmo se tivesse a idade dela... – comentou Sorena ajeitando uma varinha para ela.

– Bem, querida... Luzran é só uma lenda que ninguém tem o prazer de contar em Tranquillien. O nosso grande problema agora é o irmão gêmeo dele Knucklerot. E você Sorena? Qual foi sua primeira Abominação?

– Nunca tive primeira Abominação, nem quero ter...

– Claro que sim! – Ox revidou, a irmã já se afastava lançando graciosamente a linha e anzol no cais onde a competição acontecia. – Ela controlou uma lá em Undercity quando... – Imladris fez uma mesura com a mão, ele se calou.

– Não era ela. Era o crápula irresponsável do Mestre Derris a controlando.


	4. Cartas

**Carta para Lady Annie – entregue magicamente direto das caixas de correio do Argent Covenant.**

 

Hi there menina Annie!

 

Tudo bem aí? A notória nerubiana não está te amolando está? Espero que não e que ela não esteja lendo esta carta, sua aranha enxerida! XP

Sei que não deveria me meter, maaaaas comprei a briga do Arator – aliás, ele é o meu primo, não caia de amores por ele, ele é FAIL – e vou ajudá-los nessa busca épica pela sua querida mãezinha.

Há esse registro enviado por um cara que se denomina “campeão de Undercity” (Haha! Nathanos ficou pra trás é?!) para os Apotecários de Silverpine sobre um tal de Cavaleiro Negro. Ele ficou famoso aqui nas bandas do Torneio Argent por não perder uma luta sequer nas arenas de combate desde o ano passado. E estamos falando de 4 arenas completamente diferentes! O cara só não deu uma surra em todos os competidores como lavou o chão com o sangue de alguns – aliás até hoje nem sabem onde enfiaram o corpo do campeão taurino que ele picotou no começo da primavera. Estou fazendo uma pesquisa intensa por aqui, mapeando o Torneio, buscando informações com a galera que veio, mas tudo parece inútil quando a conversa é sobre ele. O que já sei até agora é que ele enfeitiçou um grifo selvagem para servir de montaria (Sortudo filho da mãe!!), mas um vendedor de refrescos – aliás quando você vir, vamos fazer campeonato de raspadinha gelada? Tem umas com gosto de frutas aqui e faz congelar o cérebro se tomar muito rápido, yeeeeeey! – disse que ele costumava passear demais pelo Portão Norte das Terras Malditas bem aqui embaixo em Icecrown. E ele não estava sozinho.

O pessoal da Lâmina Ébano também ficou na encolha, não querem falar absolutamente nada sobre o Cavaleiro Negro, e quando perguntei por alguém chamado Joannes, muitos desviaram os olhos. Claaaro que tão escondendo o jogo! Já combinei aqui com o Ox de tirar informações sem precisar bater em ninguém, ele gosta de se misturar aos outros times de competidores e ficar papeando, vai que consegue alguma coisa concreta.

Enquanto não vão notícias minhas, favor enviar carta sim? Eu sinto falta de cartas sua coisinha bagunceira e nada modesta!

Olha, sei que não nos conversamos muito tempo enquanto estava aí em Under, mas quando se sentir insegura ou com raiva ou qualquer outra coisa mesmo, pode me escrever k? Querendo ou não, eu te entendo na maior parte, não fugi de casa aos 15 anos por nada não é? Vê se não se anima tanto e sai explodindo coisas por aí, mas se prepare para a viagem! É loooonga e friorenta, credo! Estou virando um pingüim aqui ¬¬’ Você que agüenta essa temperatura insana daqui não? Eu tou com medo de travar tudo aqui e virar um cubo de gelo, nada legal.

Immie, a clériga, te mandou beijão, abração e perguntou se você está comendo direitinho – mas acho que isso é desnecessário perguntar já que você tem vórtex dimensional no lugar do seu estômago – Ox pediu para você se cuidar bem e que quer saber como se faz snowboards – aqui tem uns barrancos bons pra sair rolando LoL – e a chata da Kali disse que queria fazer duplinha com você no desafio de tiro-ao-alvo. Eu discordo totalmente!

Manterei a Farstrider empolgada beeeeeem longe das arenas e competições. Hoje aprendi a acrescentar tempero de lula bruxuleante na sopa dela. Vamos ver se ela acalma e capota pra não participar da primeira rodada de luta corporal.

 

Beijokas pra você mocinha e nada de pichar coisas esquisitas nas paredes do Apotecário. Faça isso na Sala do Trono que é mais interessante.

 

Ps: Sotaque dos Vrykuls é muito esquisito, mas tou adorando imitar!

 

xx M.W xx

 

**Bilhete de volta de Lady Annie para Imladris.**

 

Diz pra Sorena que a Dama Sombria está confiscando todas as cartas vindas de Icecrown. Mistress Carrie me pendurou pelos calcanhares novamente. Deve ter sido aquele ultimo desenho que fiz perto da teia dela. Não era tão feio assim! Não, não ousarei pichar as paredes da Sala do Trono, respeito demais a Dama Sombria para fazer isso. E prezo muito a minha vida, definitivamente.

Saudades de todos, logo estarei aí com a Comitiva de Under. Fala pra Kali que irei participar só do Torneio de tiro. Certa nerubiana me proibiu de chegar perto do maldito Cavaleiro. Eu sei que poderia arrancar mais coisa dele do que esses incompetentes aí que escondem informação! Tou chegando aí semana que vem. Parece que todos irão sair de Dalaran no mesmo dia. É verdade que Dalaran é uma cidade que fica nas nuvens? Sério que dá pra cuspir lá embaixo e ninguém saber que fui eu?

 

Xx Lady Annie xx


	5. Chapter 5

– Aqui é frio!! – a feiticeira se encolheu toda em seu casaco de pele de urso ofertado por alguém especial de Thunderbluff. Apesar do nome bobo, Manteiga de Amendoim era um guerreiro valoroso e sempre estava em companhia dos Abandonados que estavam refugiados na cidade desde a invasão em Undercity. Sua irmã-gêmea druida, Bertulina, estava em sua forma de águia e sobrevoava a pequena embarcação que chegava ao litoral do Torneio Argent na direção Norte. Por ordens dos Argent Crusaders, ninguém poderia vir pelo sul e muito menos voando, já que revoadas de Frost Wyrms amaldiçoados pelo poder nefasto do rei Lich infestavam o campo aéreo e atrapalhava qualquer um de fazer uma viagem tranqüila. Navios equipados com artefatos mágicos de teletransporte e navegação resolveram a situação. Alguns magos de Kirin-Tor se prontificaram a arranjar outra via de ida para os participantes da Horda e Aliança, já alguns mais ousados se arriscavam nos céus tempestuosos e na temperatura abaixo de zero de Icecrown. – E pra quê fazer um Torneio do LADO da casa do Arthas?!

– Não diga esse nome na minha frente, por favor? – disse Immie lendo atentamente seu livro de anotações. Para ela fora incumbida a tarefa de organizar os times de combatentes e de negociar tratados de armistício e paz entre as diversas facções situadas no Torneio. Oxkhar estava tão nervoso com a nova situação que resolvera voltar a ler, e isso fizera o humor da clériga amornar de maneira drástica. Era comum ver os dois murmurando o tempo todo e praticando suas orações juntos.

– Ainda sim... Operação suicídio 2.

– Qual foi a nº1? – perguntou Lady Annie comendo um sanduíche maior que suas mãos juntas.

– Undercity, invasão? – relembrou Sorena abaixando as orelhas para ficarem bem aquecidas debaixo do capuz do casaco. – Friiiiiooooo!!

– Drama-lhama. – disse Imladris com um sorrisinho conhecido, ela sabia bem quando Sorena estava ficando incomodada com certas situações. E a certa situação se intitulava Kalindorane.

– Vem ao Mar!! – gritou um dos trabalhadores do cais improvisado. – Que barco segues?!

– Corvo Prateado, marujo! – devolveu o que remava na pequena embarcação. Um outro anotava o nome do barco e a quantidade de passageiros. Lady Annie terminou de devorar o sanduíche e saltou do barco. Imladris gritou alarmada, mas viu que a garota nem se importava em estar com água gelada do mar pelas coxas e andar livremente cantarolando uma musiquinha.

– Oh lugar medonho! – Sorena se enfurnou mais no casaco e procurou algo em sua mochila, era outra touca felpuda e um par extra de luvas.

– Frio é bom. – devolveu Imladris a ajudando colocar a touca na cabeça.

– Ratchet era bom!

– Calor faz mal. – se espreguiçando e atingindo o rosto de Oxkhar sem querer. – Ai desculpa meu bem...

– Tudo bem... Eu sou o cara que leva porrada mesmo... – uma das sobrancelhas de Sorena subiu, e ela abriu a boca para falar.

– FRIO!! – essa foi a feiticeira ao pisar pela primeira vez na estrada cheia de neve que subia até a colina onde o Torneio de realizava. Imladris tirou seu casaco e colocou em volta da amiga e caminhou livremente experimentando o ar pesado e úmido do lugar desconhecido. O frio impregnava em seu rosto, mas ela adorou a sensação de estar terrivelmente gelada. Oxkhar foi em passos largos, pegando as poucas bagagens e cutucando a irmã em passos de pingüim, se espremendo toda em si própria por causa da temperatura abaixo de do normal. Lady Annie corria em círculos, atiçando um grupo de cães do território, de pelagem cinzenta e olhos tão brancos que não se via íris.

– Anniezinha, por favor... – pediu Imladris a pegando pelo braço e seguindo pela trilha. A garota mais nova riu alto pelo latido dos cachorros e começou a sua conversa de sempre.

– Sabe as lendas de Storm Peaks?! Não? Então vou te contar! Começou com um titã de nome desconhecido, mas vamos chamar ele de picolé, tá? – a clériga riu da narração e indicou o caminho para a mais nova seguir. Sorena parou por um instante ali onde estava e olhou ao redor. Quando em sua vida toda imaginaria estar no fim do mundo, ao lado da morada do Inimigo e bem debaixo do nariz de quem a queria morta, esfolada e bem enterrada? Suspirou para o alto e um vapor condensou com seu hálito. Seus olhos lacrimejaram por culpa do frio excessivo e já sentia desconfortável com a tremedeira nos joelhos. Olhou de volta para os barcos que trouxeram os participantes e prestou bem atenção na silhueta que eles faziam no mar escuro.

– Vai ficar aí parada? – perguntou Oxkhar já empolgado com os exóticos cães cinzentos, nunca vira algum daquela espécie e adorava animais que pudesse adestrar e tratar. – A subida não vai ser fácil e se você ficar parada aí, vamos... Sorena...? – um estrondo foi ouvido acima das nuvens e todos viraram ao mesmo tempo para saber de onde estava vindo o ruído persistente. Logo gritos de socorro foram ouvidos do outro lado dos barcos atracados há alguns metros da praia congelada. Todos fizeram o mesmo movimento de correrem para a beira do penhasco e se protegerem do que viesse dos céus.

– Ataque aéreo!!! – gritou alguém na confusão que se instalou no cais. Muitos participantes desistiram de suas bagagens e voltaram a praia, já preparados para uma batalha desconhecida. Oxkhar puxou Sorena, mas a irmã ficou no lugar, pés fincados na neve. Uma revoada de dragões esqueléticos desceram inesperadamente e baforejaram em cima dos barcos e embarcações. Sorena correu de volta para sua embarcação em uma corrida desajeitada e puxou uma caixa pesada que ficara na praia.

– Sorena, volta aqui!! – gritou Ox jogando a bagagem na neve e indo a irmã. Um dos baforejos vinha em sua direção. Ela levantou as mãos em posição de conjuração e um flash a cobriu por inteiro em uma bolha protetora. Um grasnado horripilante foi ouvido ao longe e logo um dos esqueléticos dragões aterrissara no Mar formando uma onda considerável. – Você fez isso?!

– Chame ajuda. – disse uma voz através de sua irmã e Oxkhar identificou aquele tom como o mesmo que os livrara de duas abominações na invasão de Undercity. Lady Annie já havia subido a estradinha e fazia o papel de mensageira, Imladris estava pasmada pelo ataque repentino. E porque nunca vira dragões azuis, tão majestosos em seus livros de pesquisa, serem tão deploráveis como esses no ar.

– Protejam as embarcações!!

– Arqueiros!!

– Aonde estão os morteiros?! – logo o gelo e o vapor ácido subiam pela praia, combatentes corriam apressados para cavernas encontradas na costa do penhasco do Torneio, outros puxavam feridos para se protegerem dos jorros de água congelada e estalactites afiadas. Sorena continuava impassível ali perto de sua embarcação, abrindo a caixa com dificuldade. Nada que descia dos céus a atingia. Imladris desceu a estradinha aos tropeços, lançando magias de cura e invocando uma proteção em volta de seu corpo para não ser atingida pelas flechas congeladas dos dragões insanos. Oxkhar foi atingido na cabeça por um projétil do tamanho de uma pedra de gelo. Logo uma chuva de granizo precipitou-se sobre a praia e o resto das embarcações atracadas foram inundadas e furadas. A chuva era tanta que pouco se dava para ver na praia. Imladris foi obrigada a se encostar no começo do penhasco e virar o rosto para o lado para não ser atingida pelas pedras de gelo afiadas. Oxkhar jazia desmaiado ali perto, sangue cobrindo seu rosto e derretendo parcialmente a neve. Um vulto sombrio se esgueirou do chão e derrubou a feiticeira na neve. Sorena se debateu tentando arrancar a mão que tapava sua boca, mas era dura como pedra e poderosa como as garras de uma águia.

– Quieta criança do massacre. Ela não a ouvirá! – disse a voz espectral em seu ouvido, um tremor sobrenatural tomou conta de sua nuca. Sorena lidava com a Morte em pessoa, foi o que pensou. A Morte viera finalmente buscá-la de uma vez por todas. Sem se debater mais, ela assistiu apavorada o estrago feito pelos dragões esqueléticos e como a magia impregnada em suas carcaças provinha de puro desespero e destruição. – Ele esperou por muito tempo, ele esperou por ti e tua sede de vingança... – a mão em volta de seus lábios foi lentamente para o seu queixo de maneira perigosa. – E de teu desejo mais profundo, ele irá dar o troco em nome de vosso milorde... – Sorena sentiu o poder emanado da mão em seu rosto, prestes a virá-lo com violência com a intenção de quebrar seu pescoço. A elfa viu sua vida em questão de segundos. Toda a vontade maluca de seguir em frente por culpa de uma curiosidade mórbida sobre seu passado. Quem era a arqueira de seus sonhos? Quem poderia ser tão tenebrosa e protetora por toda sua infância e assim mesmo depois de ter descoberto a verdade, como ainda conseguia afetá-la da mesma maneira? – Pela rendição da Rainha Banshee, tua alma será bem vinda ao Poderoso Rei Lich, criança e assim vai ser. Por Sargeras! – exclamou o vulto virando o queixo de Sorena com toda força que tinha, mas algo interrompeu o movimento. Uma cimitarra de lâmina carmim atravessara os ouvidos do Cultista dos Amaldiçoados e lhe extirpava a vida. A mão tão estranguladora perdeu o poder e o corpo mole caiu atrás da elfa apavorada. A espada enterrada no crânio do inimigo oculto saiu com a lâmina brilhante pelo sangue derramado, o salvador não tinha forma ou olhos para se olhar. Apenas um borrão negro e segurando uma espada carmim. A garganta de Sorena trancou ao ser livrada da Morte novamente, como se a mão em volta de seu rosto também estivesse estripando seu coração aos poucos. Assim do mesmo jeito que reagira pela primeira vez que vira seu pai Derris como um Abandonado em Darkshire, ela ficou estagnada no espaço e tempo. O mesmo portão, a mesma cena que se repetia em seus pesadelos, a lâmina fria retirando a vida que mais admirava no mundo, o grito de agonia, as palavras nefastas do Inimigo de Todos.

– Sorena!! – gritou Imladris se arriscando cambaleante na chuva de granizo, protegendo sua cabeça, enquanto corria para ela. Com uma palavra de poder, ela se jogou em cima da mais nova e uma aura protetora se intensificou, as pedras de gelo ricocheteavam furiosas na película mágica. – Você está bem? Fala comigo! – o olhar de Sorena estava parado em algum ponto na névoa azulada que se formara segundos depois da clériga se aproximou dela. Com uma sensação de urgência aflorada em sua espinha, Imladris abraçou mais a amiga e a fez encará-la. – Olha pra mim? Fala alguma coisa!

– Ele sabe que estou aqui... – Imladris sabia do que ela falava, nem precisava perguntar de quem Sorena falava. – Ele sabe que eu existo... – a mais velha segurou bem o rosto da mais nova e a abraçou fortemente.

– Ninguém vai te machucar, eu juro!

– Ele sabe que eu existo... – balbuciava Sorena em estado catatônico.

– Presta atenção em mim! Olha pra mim! – mas a mais nova repetia as mesmas palavras. – Myrtae Windrunner, olha pra mim!! – gritou Imladris chorando de aflição. – Olha pra mim por favor!! – Não queria pensar sobre o que a amiga havia visto, não queria admitir para si mesma que o terror no olhar de Sorena era o mesmo que tivera ao presenciar a morte tão vívida de sua Rainha em um dos sonhos ocasionados pela influência de Derris na cabeça da garota. Um momento de completo silêncio se passou e para surpresa da clériga, a amiga fechou bem os olhos como se quisesse afastar um pensamento.

– Immie, não precisa gritar... Estou bem aqui na sua frente... – disse Sorena voltando ao normal e olhando bem para a amiga. – Por que você tá grudada em mim? O Ox que foi nocauteado ali atrás e eu que mereço a cura maior? – a clériga piscou várias vezes, os olhos marejados e mãos trêmulas. Com um abraço forte e cheio de carinho ela beijou o ombro de Sorena várias vezes.

– Pensei que tinha te perdido... Pela Luz, eu pensei que tinha te perdido por um minuto...

– Eu tenho uma bússola... – disse a mais nova de maneira estranha e confusa se levantando e reforçando a aura protetora com um escudo mágico de mana. Imladris estava atônita pelo comportamento tão equilibrado da amiga.

– Era pra você estar choramingando! Falando o quanto odeia esse lugar e... e... – correndo para Oxkhar e se ajoelhando no chão gelado. O paladino estava inconsciente, mas respirava calmamente, o sangue coagulado no ferimento aberto pelo granizo. Sorena voltou a caixa na embarcação destruída.

– Aí está você... – disse conseguindo retirar a tampa com uma pancada forte e içando algo de dentro. Era um arco finamente trabalhado em madeira escura e avermelhada. Um belo escudo dos Sin’dorei estava gravado na guarda, assim como pequenos detalhes de penas de fênix sobressaindo nas pontas do arco. Com um soprar leve do hálito quente de Sorena, as inscrições ao longo do arco se incendiaram levemente, assim como a cota de escamas que a elfa usava.

– M-m-mas o quê...?! – Imladris a encarou enquanto curava o ferimento de Oxkhar. A chuva de granizo apaziguara e um pálido Sol aparecia lá em cima das nuvens densas. Imensas sombras de asas membranosas chegavam ao chão com uma sensação de paz e aquecimento. Muitos combatentes caídos na praia recobraram as forças, Oxkhar gemeu baixinho levando a mão ao machucado, Immie foi mais rápida e o estapeou com cuidado para que não tocasse.

– O-onde estou? Dormi e nem vi, Mi? – perguntou o paladino com a voz arrastada. Imladris estava boquiaberta, um imenso dragão de cor acobreada planava sobre um dos barcos afundados e com as enormes asas fazia as embarcações serem empurradas levemente pela maré convertida para a praia.

– Dragão. – ela balbuciou.

– Ahn? Dragão? – questionou Oxkhar abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. – Dragão!! – gritou exaltado e em urgência, puxando a esposa para perto de si. – Crias de Asaletal!! – Imladris o segurou no lugar.

– Ninhada de Nozdormu... – corrigiu a clériga maravilhada com a cena. Sorena cobriu o arco debaixo de seu casaco e voltou a caminhar como se nada houvesse acontecido. – Aonde vai?! – esganiçou a clériga ao ver a movimentação da amiga.

– Minha missão era chegar viva aqui e entregar o arco pra você-sabe-quem. Lalala, consegui, ninguém tira isso de mim. – e se virando para os céus. – Valeu tio Chronalis!!

– Ch-ch-chronalis?! – Imladris gaguejou junto com Oxkhar.

– É... – o dragão mencionado levantou vôo por alguns metros e se aproximou da praia perigosamente. Pelo tamanho, nunca que ele conseguiria pousar sem causar uma catástrofe ali, mas como num passe de mágica, a forma dracônica colossal se transformou em um elfo de longos cabelos acobreados que pousou ao chão com leveza e limpou as vestes douradas de algumas escamas soltas. – Aquele dali mesmo...

– Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!! – o grito esganiçado e desafinado veio de Lady Annie descendo o morro com o reforço do Torneio. Ela praticamente pulou os últimos degraus da estradinha e se atirou nos braços do jovem elfo.

– Whoa! Você está um peso, filhota! – a abraçando muito e a balançando para lá e para cá. Imladris levantou Oxkhar com dificuldade. – Onde estão meus modos...? – e indo ao casal. – Desculpe-me pela recepção indesejável. Chegamos um tanto atrasados... – abrindo a mão em direção da ferida na cabeça do rapaz e a fechando rapidamente.

– Dragões de Nozdormu nunca chegam atrasados... – resmungou Lady Annie. – Vocês estão ficando caquéticos!

– Qualquer coisa vinda desse lugar miserável nos atrasa... Você sabia que aquela intrometida está de guarda na frente dos Portões? Nem nos deixam chegar perto! Até parece que a guerra é só dela... – apertando bem a filha nos braços e deixando ela no chão.

– Tia Alex nunca foi aquela coisa conosco... – Lady Annie roía a unha do dedo anular e olhando bem para o pai. – Como tá o vovô?

– Oh bem, muito bem... - erguendo a mão para a testa de Imladris. A clériga soltou um gritinho abafado e deu um passo para trás. – Sua amiga ali me disse que você tinha dificuldades em ler... Espero que isso ajude um pouco com os deveres de Embaixadora da Horda. – a ordem se estabelecia aos poucos na praia, os reforços do Torneio agilizaram a busca pelos sobreviventes. Imladris fitava o rosto de Oxkhar maravilhada.

– O que foi? Sou tão lindo assim?

– Os seus olhos são castanhos claros... – a esposa disse. Lady Annie ficou com um sorrisão sonhador.

– Adoro casais apaixonados... – ela disse ironicamente. – Me lembram taaaanto certo casal...

– Isso foi sarcasmo? – o pai olhou para a filha. – Porque no meu tempo a gente fazia sarcasmo melhor que isso... E bem mais sutil... – Sorena pigarreou e estendeu a mão para o dragão disfarçado. Chronalis enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e procurou por um tempo. – Vocês elfos são tão impacientes... Nem dão tempo da gente... respirar...

– O que está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou Imladris mal acreditando que sua visão embaçada de sempre se tornara nítida e incrivelmente clara.

– Esse é o meu pai, Immie... – disse Lady Annie toda feliz. Oxkhar apertou a mão do dragão disfarçado, a embaixadora também. Sorena continuava a esperar com a mão estendida.

– Quer esperar?

– Não?

– Sorena, não fale assim com o milorde... Chronalis...!

– Ela gosta de dragões... – explicou Lady Annie.

– Ela é fã de dragões... – corrigiu Sorena apoiando o arco no ombro. Oxkhar foi tocar a madeira.

– Eu não faria isso, filho Hrodi. Não queremos que perca os dedos... – e achando finalmente o bolso desejado, ele entregou uma correntinha dourada com um anel simples pendurado. - Acertados? – indagou o dragão. Sorena fez uma careta meio cômica.

– É, pode ser... – Chronalis beijou a testa da filha e fez carinho em seu ombro.

– Sua parte do acordo está oficialmente aberta. – Imladris foi pedir explicações, mas o elfo se afastou e assim como aparecera naquela forma, voltou a ser o imenso dragão, assustando muitos ali. – Vigia a minha pirralha! – ele disse telepaticamente, Imladris deu um pulo no lugar.

– Ele falou telepaticamente comigo! Oh! Oh!

– Immie, meu pé tá ai embaixo...

– D-desculpa amor... Oh, mas que...!! – e desmaiou logo em seguida. Lady Annie a olhou nos braços de Oxkhar.

– Emoção?

– Frescura mesmo... – concluiu Sorena subindo despreocupadamente com o arco na mão.


	6. Chapter 6

– A coisa funciona assim... – dizia Lady Annie fazendo outro sanduíche com carne defumada e bastante tomate cortado e guloseimas exóticas de serem colocadas em fatias de pão dormido. Imladris tomava um elixir fortalecedor para se curar do cansaço pela “luta” contra o granizo e a emoção de interagir com um dragão de tão perto. Oxkhar vigiava a fogueira ali perto da carroça que foi reservada para eles. – Papai precisava desse favor sabe? Muita coisa na demanda e muito trabalho em Tanaris? – Sorena chegava com um copão de café quente e entregou a clériga trêmula em cobertores e cabelos soltos. A mais nova se espreguiçou lentamente.

– Sono? – disse a mais velha.

– E quando não estou? – respondeu a feiticeira sorrindo e beijando a testa da amiga. – Se importam? – Imladris apontou o lado vazio de seu banco e a obrigou sentar.

– Vai explicar isso direito, nem que eu grude seu traseiro aqui. – Lady Annie pediu atenção com um grunhido.

– Olá? Eu que tou contando a história toda? Mas então... Valeu Ox... – ela agradeceu quando ele pegou duas lâminas de esquentar pão e colocou o sanduíche da menina no meio para ser tostado na fogueira. – Tem esse arco super poderoso e talz, lendário vindo sei lá da onde e que precisava ser repassado para o dono original sacas? – comendo um pouco da verdura deixada pra trás. – Dizem que só os Bem-Nascidos poderiam manejar um arco daqueles, perigoso pacas caso caísse nas mãos erradas? Outra história...? O arco tem o poder de derrotar o manézão ali atrás... – indicado a arena onde o Cavaleiro Negro ficava. – Fazer coisas lindas e salvar o mundo? Coisa brega, mas vai...

– Você é totalmente confusa, Annie... – interferiu Sorena bocejando. – Tem que seguir cronologicamente os fatos...

– Ah que se dane a cronologia dos fatos! – a menina exclamou jogando os braços pra cima. – Quem precisa de...?

– Seu pai iria adorar ouvir isso...

– Ele nem está aqui...

– Ele falou com a gente telepaticamente! – replicou Imladris empolgada e já no efeito do café.

– De qualquer forma...!! – a menina ralhou mostrando os dentes. – Ele tinha que se livrar dessa porcaria de arco. Entregar ao dono original, blábláblá essas coisas de herança de família...

– Deixa eu adivinhar... O arco é dos Windrunner? – opinou Oxkhar verificando seu toucinho fritando lentamente nas brasas. Sorena riu alto.

– Se o mundo girasse em torno dos Windrunner, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... – Imladris a beliscou de leve na bochecha a fazendo calar.

– Aí depois de pesquisarmos um tiquinho, informações ali, arvore genealógica de fulado e beltrano e finalmente... A madeira do arco foi esculpida em uma das árvores atingidas pela guerra da Floresta Eversong...

– Aquela com dragões e orcs montando dragões, e dragões queimando a floresta e nomnom elfos? – implicou Sorena verificando a pulsação da amiga ao lado e sentindo sua testa.

– Da árvore mais antiga e castigada pelo bafo fumegante da revoada vermelha de Alexstraza, o ferreiro Darion e seu amigo Ythilien fizeram o corpo do arco, as inscrições foram feitas pelo próprio Ythilien, runas especiais que entranharam na madeira e deram o poder destruidor do fogo para ser usado contra aqueles que castigaram tanto suas terras... – agora Lady Annie cobrira sua cabeça com seu capuz e com voz grossa narrava a história em volta da fogueira. Oxkhar riu um pouco e virou a sanduicheira, Imladris sorriu bobamente pela interpretação da menina, Sorena pestanejava quase caindo de sono no ombro esquerdo da amiga. – “Que aqueles lagartos com bafo de fogo venham!!”, disse Ythilien brandindo o arco para os céus fumacentos da Floreta Eversong. “Nos vingaremos daqueles que destruíram nosso lar!” replicou Darion. Então os dois decidiram dar nome ao arco vingador... – e fazendo um gesto bem amplo em direção ao céu escuro da noite com densas nuvens, ela imitou um arqueiro prestes a atirar. – O arco dourado de Quel’Thalas, seu nome verdadeiro? “Vontade do Fogo”...

– E depois dessa: eu vou dormir... – disse Sorena se levantando rapidamente, Imladris a puxou pelas calças e a colocou sentada de novo.

– Sem essa!! – exclamou Oxkhar rindo alto. – O arco é da Kali?!

– História pra boi dormir. Por isso eu sou uma taurina e vou dormir... – Sorena se levantou de novo, mas Imladris a fez sentar.

– Os dois fizeram um juramento sobre o arco oras! A geração de cada família protegeria a Floresta Eversong de qualquer ameaça usando o arco para trazer a justiça. E tchananam, nunca mais um dragão pisou por lá... Vontade do Fogo foi mais poderoso que eles...

– Você tá me dizendo que esse arco mata dragões e coisas malignas vindas do Rei Lich? – questionou Oxkhar, Imladris fungou quieta no lugar, encarando o seu café. Sorena bocejou novamente. Lady Annie concordava avidamente.

– E o que você negociou para pegar isso de volta, Sorena? – murmurou a amiga para outra.

– Ah, não foi a minha alma... Pode acreditar... Ela está desvalorizada no mercado ultimamente... – e suspirando cansada.

– Ox, me devolve meu sanduíche!! – e uma briga por comida começou na frente das duas elfas. Lady Annie pulara em cima do paladino e tentava retirar o sanduíche bem feito de sua boca.

– Vem pegar pirralha! – dando outra mordida.

– Sanduíche é meeeu!!

– Sorena...? – Imladris voltou-se a amiga.

– Tá... Papai viu algo estranho quando foi em Tanaris certa vez... – e murmurando no ouvido dela. - Ele viu esse arco sendo usado por você-sabe-quem lá naquele-lugar-você-sabe-aonde...

– O quê?! – o tom de Imladris foi tão exagerado que os dois combatentes de comida na frente das duas pararam de se digladiarem pelo sanduíche parcialmente comido por Oxkhar.

– Não duvido do meu pai. E o meu velho caduco avô também viu... – disse Sorena.

– E meu pai que acompanhou eles... – Lady Annie completou dando um soco forte abaixo do estômago do paladino e pegando o sanduíche de sua boca.

– Golpe baixo, pirralha... – disse Oxkhar sôfrego e se ajoelhando no chão pela intensidade da dor provocada pelo soco perto de um rim.

– Sou uma ladina, me processe. – e indo até Imladris, mastigando o sanduíche, ela concluiu. – Ela vai usar o arco contra o tiozão sentadinho no trono geladinho. Vai se dar mal, muito mal. E coisas horríveis vão acontecer. Por isso vamos devolver o arco para quem é realmente o dono.

– M-mas!! Como seria possível prever o futuro desta maneira?! Eles visitaram o passado!! Não há como...!!

– Eu vejo algo bem tenebroso na equação: Windrunner ferrado e vingativo mais arco super poderoso mais porta dos fundos da casa do almofadinha geladinho. – Lady Annie riu do linguajar de Sorena. – Vingança é um pratinho raso que se come frio...

– Ela não seria capaz disso!! Nossa Majestade é uma estrategista exímia! Uma líder ponderada! Ela nunca...! – Sorena a olhou com uma cara de tédio.

– Claro que ela faria isso!! – exprimiu Lady Annie com a boca cheia. – Depois de tudo que o almofadinha fez com ela e tudo mais?!

– Concordo com a pirralha... – gemeu Oxkhar levantando do chão e tirando a panela de toucinho das brasas. Imladris encarou o marido, a ladina e sua amiga ao lado.

– Ela não faria isso...

– E eu sou um murloc doutor-bruxo...

– Bruxo-doutor... – corrigiu Lady Annie mastigando mais.

– Que seja. – retrucou Sorena impacientemente e apertando a mão de Imladris ela confessou. – Nós sabemos o quanto a situação lá embaixo está desesperadora.

– Ela nunca...!

– Ela deixou Putress tomar conta do Apotecário e fazer aquele alarde lá no Portão...

– EPIC FAIL, cara... E minha tia Alex é uma chata quando essas coisas acontecem, isso eu te falo... – a menina ladina sentou no chão e apreciou cada dentada no sanduíche já quase acabando. – Bombas de gás venenoso não afetam caras que passam boa parte do tempo sentadinhos em troninhos geladinhos... – e rindo alto para si mesma. – Cara, isso é muito afeminado!

– Aquilo foi um golpe desastroso do destino.

– Ela deixou alguém invadir a cidade debaixo do nariz dela... – Imladris virou o rosto para não ter que encarar a realidade nos olhos de Sorena. Odiava ter que introduzir o assunto “Lorde Varimathras, o traidor.” na conversa. – O pai da Annie chamou papai Hrodi lá em Dalaran, pediu para ele achar o arco e tudo mais... A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa antes que outra tragédia aconteça...

– A pior já aconteceu... – murmurou Imladris ressentida por estar sendo vencida no argumento.

– Você sabe que eu não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer... – Imladris a olhou espantada, mas Sorena deu um risinho malicioso. – Acontecer a você... E sei que se algo acontecesse “lá”, você ficaria uma pilha de nervos élficos... – a clériga bufou para cima e tomou um gole do café.

– E o que tem a ver esse arco e o Torneio aqui? C-como você conseguiu um favor de Chronalis?! Aonde você foi e não me disse aonde ia?! – a clériga foi aumentando o tom de voz, mas Sorena apenas sorriu exageradamente.

– Em meus vôos por aí... Você conhece alguém que conhece um cara e aí vai... – a feiticeira abanou a mão como se aquilo fosse trivial.

– E o meu pai costuma visitar Dalaran de vez em sempre... – comentou Annie com um dedo na boca, lambendo o molho exagerado que escorrera do sanduíche. Oxkhar apenas ouvia a conversa encarando bem a esposa. Ele já conhecia bem as mudanças de humor de Imladris.

– Vocês não entendem!! A Dama Sombria NUNCA iria se precipitar dessa maneira! Não desse jeito absurdo! Invadir Icecrown apenas munida com um arco lendário? Assaltar os Corredores Gelados sozinha?! Ela é a última pessoa nesse mundo que faria uma idiotice dessas!! – Sorena abriu a boca para respirar profundamente.

– Immie, eu te dou a xícara de café milagrosa que vai salvar à todos e acabar com todos os nossos problemas. Você vai usá-la ou guardar para si pra poder pensar em um plano bom? – a clériga ponderou imediatamente e foi para responder.

– Eu com certeza jogaria café quente na bundinha do almofadinha do troninho geladinho... – Sorena riu do comentário de Annie. – Será que ele grita que nem menininha? – e imitando uma menininha histérica, ela levantou as mãos. – Aaaaaaaaaaah café queeeente!! – gritando esganiçadamente e dando voltas em si mesma. Imladris riu um pouco e sua preocupação sobre um futuro negro na história dos Abandonados com a perda de sua Rainha Banshee foi se dissipando com as risadas das mais novas.

– Ele deve ser fã de sorvete... – disse Sorena com uma cara pensativa.

– Não, esse é o Kel’ Thuzad... – corrigiu Imladris ajeitando a postura e dividindo o casacão com Sorena. Oxkhar cruzou os braços e sorriu satisfeito pela cena. As três garotas que mais gostava no mundo estavam ali se divertindo à custa das imagens agourentas dos supremos vilões de Azeroth.

– E como assim largar a Lady Proudmoore por causa de uma espada?! Esse cara tá louco?!

– Eu ficaria com a espada, muito obrigada! – gracejou Imladris fingindo um gesto de querer regurgitar tudo ao chão.

– Ela é bonita... – opinou Sorena bocejando.

– Você está prestes a cair de sono, sua opinião não é válida! – replicou Imladris cutucando Sorena nas costelas.

– Faz isso não que faz cócegaaaas!! – as três riam alto e falavam bobagens, Oxkhar foi cutucado no braço.

– Soube da chegada, tá tudo bem?

– Oh sim! – era Kali com sua mochila de viagem e bufando arfante. – Muito tenso lá embaixo, mas o pai da pirralha salvou o dia... – indicando Lady Annie fazendo cócegas em Sorena.

– Pai? – perguntou a arqueira se aproximando do fogo e tirando as luvas. – Pelo Sol, que frio faz aqui nesse lugar...

– Kaliiiiii!! – esganiçou Lady Annie daquele jeito histérico, abraçando a arqueira com força e a apertando. – Sou sua fã, me dá autógrafo?! – a cara de Sorena fechou nitidamente, Imladris a cutucou discretamente.

– Vou dormir... – a do meio disse levantando e indo para a carroça reservada.

– Mas e o jantar? – perguntou Oxkhar tirando o toucinho da panela e ajeitando em uma travessa cheia de grãos de milho cozinhados. A irmã acenou e entrou, Kali a olhou entrar e fez uma cara preocupada.

– Deixa ela... Muita emoção por hoje... – explicou Imladris. Lady Annie limpou um lugar para Kali e todos se sentaram para comer. Imladris com sua panelinha separada cheia de legumes e uma torta de palmitos feita a mão por Oxkhar.

– Falando em emoçãoooo!! – anunciou Lady Annie. – Você passou nas eliminatórias!! – Kali acenou cordialmente e mastigou um pouco de toucinho.

– Eu sou boa assim mesmo... – a menina meio-elfa estava maravilhada com a presença de Kali. – Mas tem um troll de Orgrimmar que ganhou o tiro-ao-alvo... Foi horrível ganhar pontos para alcançá-lo...

– Você vai ganhar, pode ter certeza... – dizia Lady Annie. Sorena ouvia a conversa se estender pela noite adentro, mas não pregou o olho como anunciara.

– Encontre-me na Caverna de Cristal não é? – se virando para um lado e fechando os olhos. – Se o mundo não girasse em torno dos Windrunner, eu seria uma elfa menos paranóica... – e suspirando cansada ela tentou pegar no sono antes que a madrugada viesse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Manhã seguinte.**

 

Sorena estava tão confortável agarrada ao seu travesseiro fofo. Tivera um sonho tão bom em Silvermoon! E fogos de artifício! Parecia um festival bonito cheio de luz e tochas e risos e gente que conhecia. Vira as suas tias pela primeira vez em sonho, vivas e sorridentes e felizes como ela estava. E vira seu pai de mãos dadas com sua mãe e pai Hrodi e Maeline segurando um Oxkhar pequenininho, ela própria era uma criança no sonho quando percebeu. Nunca sonhara com coisas assim, com uma possibilidade pequena de felicidade contida em apenas um sonho. Grudou mais no travesseiro fofo e suspirou satisfeita por não ser manhã ainda e ter que acordar e se arrastar por aí a procura de pistas para sua missão. Sentiu um carinho bom vindo atrás de seu cocuruto, como um coçar em seus cabelos, depois em sua nuca. Até ali estava tudo bem, até se lembrar de que não tinha um travesseiro fofo e ter a sensação já conhecida de estar sendo observada atentamente. Abriu os olhos num piscar e viu “quem” era seu travesseiro.

– KALI QUER SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM?!

– Não estou em cima de você... – disse a arqueira com a voz arrastada de sono. – Você que está em cima de mim, é diferente...

– Mas que...!! – a mais nova praguejou se cobrindo como podia com as cobertas que trouxera.

– Está puxando minha coberta... Frio nos pés...

– Por que essa cisma de dormir comigo hein?!

– Hmmm... – gemeu a arqueira se espreguiçando lentamente no chão acolchoado da carroça. – Não sei... É bom...

– Você é casada!!

– Vamos começar esse papo chato logo cedo...? – a arqueira a puxou para si e quis agarrá-la para dormir em cima. Sorena escapou e tropeçou nas próprias pernas. Odiava acordar com pessoas do lado a vigiando. – Vamos drama-lhama, ainda não é de manhã. E estava bom aqui... Quentinho, quentinho... – batendo a mão de leve no lençol cobrindo o colchão de palhas.

– Eu não vou deitar aí com você!

– Por que não...? – questionou a mais velha com falsa expressão de dor. – Por acaso não sou quentinha bastante para você...? – a palavra “quentinha” foi pronunciada de forma bem insinuante.

– E-e-eu... eu não vou...! Isso é insano!!

– Insano é ficar aí na friagem reclamando sendo que poderia estar bem aqui no quentinho e dormindo tranquilamente... – ela bateu a mão novamente. – Vem...

– Não!! E sai da minha cama!!

– Me tira... – silêncio entre as duas, Kali se ajeitou mais no conforto do colchão e nos cobertores. Sorena foi obrigada a ceder, o frio vindo de uma das janelinhas da carroça a atingira nas costas. Pulou para dentro dos cobertores e tentou ao máximo não ficar muito próxima da arqueira. Kali a puxou para si imediatamente e colocou metade de seu corpo em cima da mais nova para segurá-la.

– Kali?

– Sim?

– Costela?

– Oh desculpe-me... – parando de pressionar tanto um abraço ao redor da cintura de Sorena.

– Você não tem que cumprir suas obrigações como combatente da Horda...?

– Tá frio lá fora...

– Preguiçosa. Tem gente que se lascou pra poder chegar aqui e você... – Sorena ficou terrivelmente acalorada ao sentir a mão de Kalil ir de sua cintura para mais acima.

– Não sou preguiçosa, só estou com frio...

– K-kali...?

– Nem estou com encostando na sua costela...

– Por isso mesmo...? – as duas se encararam por um instante. A mais velha com uma sobrancelha levantada e mirando bem os lábios da mais nova.

– Algum desconforto sobre isso? – a mais nova não conseguiu responder direito, apenas virou-se rapidamente de costas para a arqueira e tentou controlar a respiração. Kali tomou mais liberdade para abraçar ela e entrelaçar seus dedos entre os dela. – Tou cheia de missões pra ganhar os selos de Campeão... Quer me ajudar?

– Depende...

– Depende do quê?

– Se eu vou sobreviver ao seu aperto matutino de agora... – a arqueira riu baixo e o ar solto pela risada arrepiou a nuca da mais nova.

– Disso você sobrevive sim... Eu garanto... – beijando o ombro de Sorena com carinho e se ajeitando para dormir novamente.

 

 

 

– Coisinha fofa... Coisinha linda... Olha só que coisinha fofa e linda... – Sorena fazia carinho no bico de uma montaria diferente ali nos estábulos. Era um grifo enegrecido nas penas e com um dos olhos rasgados por uma cicatriz recente. O bicho voador apreciou o carinho moderadamente, mas o olhar assassino estava direcionado para os que passavam por ali. – Você é o grifo mais grifo de toda Grifolândia, sabia? – uma presença monstruosa e cheia de energia pesada encheu o estábulo de medo e fez os animais ali alimentados se encolherem, Sorena apenas virou-se calmamente e respirou fundo para enfrentar esse pequeno detalhe em sua missão.

– Afaste-se do grifo. – soou uma voz cavernosa.

– Só estou vendo como ele é bonitinho, oras... – o Cavaleiro Negro estava coberto de poeira escura da Arena e sangue coagulado em sua mandíbula. Uma comoção na arena anunciava que ele ganhara novamente o duelo corporal. E que provavelmente o competidor derrotado estava morto. – É um lindo grifo selvagem... – comentou Sorena chegando perto o suficiente para captar alguma substância necromântica. – Você o adestrou sozinho? – o grunhido do Cavaleiro não a espantou.

– Longe do grifo, elfa imunda... – ele foi para segurar as vestes de Sorena, mas a feiticeira sorriu exageradamente mostrando um símbolo tatuado em seu pulso há anos atrás. O homem grunhiu com asco e se virou rapidamente para proteger os olhos.

– Marca da Infinita Possessão. Eu tenho uma!

– Afaste-se de mim, sua feiticeira!

– Então você sabe o que isso faz não? Não quero ser indelicada, mas conheço alguém que pode te livrar desse feitiço a hora que você quiser...

– Saia de perto de mim!

– Vai fugir, é? – o Cavaleiro arrebentou as rédeas do grifo negro e a empurrou para sair do caminho. Ao montar no animal, ele dirigiu um olhar de desprezo abaixo de seu elmo compacto. Sorena arregaçou a manga e mostrou outro símbolo abaixo da primeira tatuagem. O Cavaleiro prendeu sua atenção no desenho e seus olhos avermelhados piscaram em pálido lilás. - Eu tenho esse aqui... E aposto que você também tem...

– Não provoque a ira do Culto dos Amaldiçoados... – ele disse mostrando dentes amarelados e esverdeados.

– Então não ouse mexer com a sobrinha da Rainha dos Abandonados, meio-elfo... – o Cavaleiro e sua montaria alçaram vôo, deixando uma nuvem de penas negras e um cheiro ocre no ar. Sorena fungou um pouco e pegou uma das penas. – Vivendo perigosamente...

 

– Oxkhar, tem certeza que... – e antes que completasse a frase, Imladris teve que ir em socorro ao marido persistente. Ele estava emaranhado em cordas e tecido grosso em lona escura para armar uma tenda pequena para alojar os dois e seus pertences.

– Eu vou fazer isso! Eu disse que iria, então eu vou!

– Amor, você não precisa... Oh droga! – vendo que um dos tocos enterrados no chão cedia com o peso do pano e bateu sonoramente na cabeça de Ox. – Você tá bem? Fala comigo! Ox! – ele esfregou o lugar com uma cara dolorida.

– Estou levando surra de uma tenda... Estou perdendo meu jeito... – Imladris beijou a testa atingida e o curou de uma possível dor de cabeça com uma prece menor. Pegou sua mão e os dois ficaram mirando os equipamentos da tenda caídos no chão. – Sou um fracasso.

– Oxkhar...

– Olha só pra isso!! Eu sabia fazer barracas e construir coisas sólidas! Agora sou um fracassado, falido, sem lugar pra poder abrigar a minha esposa!

– Drama-lhama...? – ela provocou apertando sua mão em que os dois tinham os anéis de casados. – Quer acalmar e pensar racionalmente?

– O que eu fiz de errado? – ele ponderou com uma careta.

– Primeiro você não fincou a estaca de sustentação no lugar certo... – opinou alguém atrás dele. Era Lady Annie com um copão de refresco de limão. – Dois: Você usou nó de marinheiro nº6 e esse não sustenta cordas vindas de cima, mas só roldanas... – e dando um breve gole no canudinho enfiado no copo de refresco, ela apontou para uma caixinha de pregos reforçados. – Você esqueceu os pregos. – Oxkhar estapeou a cabeça e gemeu, agora sua dor de cabeça aflorara.

– Pregos! Como eu fui esquecer isso?!

– Por que você é humano e errar é humano? – os dois olharam a menina abusada. – Me diziam isso quando eu era criança, oras!

– Você ainda é criança, Anniezinha... – apaziguou Imladris indo ajeitar os cabelos descoloridos da menina. O esverdeado vindo de Undercity desbotava conforme os dias passavam.

– Não sou não! – mostrando o braço e tencionando um músculo. – Sou forte e adulta pacas!

– Eu tenho mais músculos que você, Annie e não me sinto adulto... – confessou Oxkhar

– É que você não usa os músculos certos... – ela replicou apontando pra própria testa. – Você sabia que o cérebro é o único músculo do corpo que não sente dor? – tomando mais um gole barulhento. – Aprendi com a Tia Banshee. E a tia Banshee disse que você era a aluna mais dedicada dela... – o coração de Imladris deu um pulo de empolgação.

– Você falou com Mestre Aelthalyste? Como ela está? Ela falou de mim? Ela retomou o sacerdócio do Culto? Ela... – a mais nova espremeu os olhos para entender a empolgação.

– Eu não entendo como vocês se comportam...

– Vocês? Os Abandonados?

– Não... vocês elfos... Uma hora estão sérios e cheios de marra e prepotência, aí do nada ficam alegrinhos e exaltados e dando pulinhos... É bizarro!

– E-eu não sou uma elfa... Não como aqueles elfos-do-sangue que...

– Sor explicou a de vocês... Tipo, Alto-elfos e depois, fiiiiiu... – fazendo um gesto com o polegar para baixo.

– C-como?!

– Qual é! Eu também sinto vontade de drenar mana dos outros! Você acha que eu como tanto por quê?! A minha mãe era uma de vocês, sacas? Não tem jeito de fugir do esquema... – dando mais um gole barulhento na bebida gelada. – Mas ainda assim... É difícil de entender como vocês se comportam... Vou ter que pesquisar mais... – Imladris riu um pouco, confusa com a conversa. – Ox, cuidado com a terceira batida aí no martelo...

– Mas por quê isso? – e depois de baixar o martelo pela terceira vez na estaca de sustentação, o paladino deixou escapar um grito de indignação. Acertara o próprio dedo. Imladris olhou atônita para a garota e depois para o dedo machucado de Ox.

– Alguém me empresta duas moedinhas de cobre? – Imladris foi verificar seu bolso interno do casaco, mas Ox a parou.

– Não. – a esposa o olhou indignada.

– Então eu vou pegar de alguém aí... – disse a menina dando as costas e sumindo da vista de qualquer um. Oxkhar se abaixava e pegava a caixa de pregos e o martelo.

– Como fui esquecer os pregos?! Isso é um absurdo! – ele resmungava para si mesmo, Imladris ainda o olhava do mesmo jeito e Oxkhar suspirou pesadamente. – Os guardas estão dizendo que há reclamações de furtos envolvendo bolsinhas de dinheiro e jóias...

– E você acha que é ela?

– Não está na cara? Pelo que eu saiba ela não tem fortuna e muito menos pede fiado para o Leôncio!

– Vai ver que ela está trabalhando...

– Ou vai ver que os dedos leves dela estão fazendo um belo trabalho nos bolsos dos participantes...

– Oxkhar, você é tão... – a clériga deu um pulo quando ouviu Annie imitar o barulho de um dragão menor. – Não-faça-isso!!

– Porque você é fã de dragões e vai desmaiar de emoção?

– N-não! Porque é assustador! Como você consegue fazer isso tão bem? - Annie a olhou intrigada.

– Ganhei pontos de especialização na minha árvore de truques... – a menina disse dando de ombros. Tinha outro copão de suco congelado, mais um pacotinho de cheiro fedido. – Mariscos. Bom pra sopinha de noite... – ela explicou, a clériga a olhou desconfiada.

– Como foi lá tão rápido? E aonde consegue dinheiro para pagar os vendedores...?

– Eu consegui uma fonte de renda sustentável... E bem prestativa... – a esposa voltou o olhar desconfiado para o esposo acusador. – Pick-pocketeei um cara grandão lá na frente, aí ele veio reclamar pro guarda e eu disse que eu acharia o ladrão... Ele tá me pagando pra ir atrás do salafrário, hahaha! Humanos são tão palermas!

– Annie! Devolva já esse dinheiro!

– Mas eu preciso!

– Não quero saber, isso é errado! Roubar das pessoas é algo desonroso e prejudica muitos!

– Mas se eu não roubar dinheiro, como é que eu vou comprar lanche pra comer?!

– Agüente essa sua barriga oras!

– Mas não dáááá!

– Devolve agora mesmo! – a clériga apontou para além dela em uma atitude de autoridade.

– Mas que... sacolinha de kodo... – a menina foi cabisbaixa na frente enquanto a clériga ia atrás observando de quem ela roubara.

– Quando você chegar, terá um lugar apresentável para se viver aqui! – exclamou Oxkhar, a clériga deu um okay e não tirou os olhos da menina.


	8. Chapter 8

Imladris não conseguiu dormir direito como imaginava. Não era insônia, nem vontade de ficar acordada, era preocupação vinda de algum lugar que ela não conseguia saber onde. Oxkhar estava tão cansado pela briga toda com a barraca que estava pregado no sono. Ela saiu das cobertas quentes sem o marido perceber e se esgueirou para dentro de seu casaco de Nethercloth na cor púrpura. A luz da Lua estava iluminando parte do terreno do Torneio, algumas nuvens carregadas encobriam a luz de vez em quando, mas a noite parecia totalmente tranqüila ali. Sentia o corpo letárgico, mas não estava com sono. Como se estivesse há milhares de milhas dali, sua mente passeando entre suas viagens quando mais nova e as aulas com Aelthalyste, logo seu corpo sentiu a friagem do chão coberto de neve e ela estava em outro lugar e não na frente da tenda. Era uma parte de uma encosta em algum ponto do litoral para o Norte. A clériga se levantou rapidamente, sentindo que o perigo estava bem mais perto do que imaginava, ela nunca tivera desmaios espontâneos! Levantando-se como pôde ela seguiu por uma trilha recém-aberta no chão, dava para se ver o chão pedregoso da praia no rastro, até que a cena foi mudando. Sangue e pedaços de roupa seguiam o caminho aberto, uma cimitarra quebrada ao meio, um corpo mais adiante. A clériga correu como um raio, suas pernas descobertas e pés apenas cobertos por pantufas fofas a assegurando de se manter em pé. Ajoelhou-se ao ver o cadáver, entrou em pânico.

– Não, não!! – ela instintivamente revirou o corpo e tentou identificá-lo não sendo quem pensava. Com um suspiro de alívio e pesar, constatou que não era quem pensava. A Arqueira Sombria caída morta ao chão não era sua Majestade. Mas estava com graves ferimentos e uma das mãos cortadas. A clériga olhou para os lados e não viu mais nada além na praia, mas a letargia a atingiu novamente e a derrubou por completo em cima do cadáver fresco.

 

Assoprou o ar frio para ver sua respiração condensar. Essa era Sorena em sua vigília secreta aos Portões de Angramar. Ninguém a via dali já que estava há exatas 2 milhas da terra firme. Já se sentia letárgica por ficar ali e as costas doíam, os joelhos e os ouvidos coçarem irritantemente. O frio ali em cima também não era fácil e manter-se aquecida por mágica era mais estafante ainda. Suspirou longamente e se divertiu com o ar condensado a sua frente, bocejou duas vezes e nenhuma mudança. O alarme vindo de Dalaran fora falso pelo jeito, nada daquele pequeno esquadrão de Arqueiras Sombrias indo fazer missão suicida nos portões dos fundos. Queria tanto dormir! E estar abraçada com Kali, ao pensar nisso ela amoleceu a mão do manche por algum motivo fazendo a sua Geringonça Voadora Turbo dar uma guinada brusca e a despertando da letargia.

 

Oxkhar percorreu o caminho todo que levava as tendas da Horda, perguntou a todos os guardas, até para quem não devia (Aliados de Stormwind e anões de Forja-ferro). Immie desaparecera. Desesperado e com frio, Oxkhar Atwood tentou pensar em um plano, mas tudo que pensava era na sua esposa quando foram dormir, do quanto ele estava cansado e nem dissera boa noite ou a beijara como beijava antes de dormirem juntos. Esfregou os olhos para se manter acordado e viu uma cena incomum. O grupo de Abandonados que costumava ficar de vigília na frente da Tenda da Horda estava em um estado estranho de paralisia e dormência. O ex-paladino foi até eles e os cutucou. A mandíbula de um guerreiro deslocou do lugar, mas nenhum acordou.

Algo ali estava seriamente errado.

 

Lady Annie se esgueirava entre as fissuras de rochas e derrubava quem for que fosse antes que percebessem que ela estava ali. O seu poder oculto de se camuflar em seus trajes especiais de ladina deu a oportunidade que ela queria, atacar o Cavaleiro Negro rapidamente e sem grito. Trocou o punhal de mão e mordeu o lábio inferior dentro de sua máscara improvisada com um lenço escuro. Com um pulo certeiro atingiu o inimigo na nuca e depois aplicou um breve golpe no rim esquerdo e antes que o inimigo conseguisse identificar, ela o chutou firmemente no rosto, quebrando ossos e espalhando sangue e saliva esverdeada no chão. Teria sua vingança nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse repetidamente nos próximos 10 mil anos.

– Se ferrou, babaca... – ela sibilou dentro de sua máscara. Algo pesado e rude a atingiu no topo da cabeça, ela cambaleou, mas escapou de um golpe certeiro e letal de uma espada que ela já vira muitas vezes. Uma lâmina rúnica. A criatura que ela atacara não fora o Cavaleiro Negro, mas sim um geist, monstro espião vindo de dentro de Icecrown para atormentar os vivos (E pelas informações que Lady Annie conseguira levantar, era espião do Cavaleiro Negro). – Hey! Não se ataca ninguém por trás!! – ela deu uma pirueta na neve e atingiu um chute certeiro no joelho do atacante. – É mal educado sabia? – girando sua adaga escondida na manga do uniforme de couro de ladinagem. Com precisão atingiu o coração do inimigo, mas ele não pareceu se sentir ameaçado.

– Ninguém fica no caminho de um Cavaleiro da Morte e sua presa... – sibilou a voz fantasmagórica vinda de debaixo do capuz que portava a lâmina rúnica. O geist se contorcia no chão, sangrando sem parar e levantando as mãos em súplica. – NINGUÉM!! – gritou o outro monstro a derrubando no chão com uma incrível armadilha mágica vinda do chão e prendendo suas pernas ágeis. A espada refletiu o rosto mascarado de Annie e ela pensou que seria o seu fim. Uma flecha certeira atingiu a mão do atacante e a lâmina rúnica caiu ao chão. Mais flechas penetraram naquele ser poderoso e o fez se afastar, cabisbaixo e cambaleante. A armadilha de gelo dissipou em seus pés e Lady Annie aprontou seu golpe final. Não haveria misericórdia com aqueles que trabalhavam para o Cavaleiro Negro. Aprontou o seu punhal e pegou em um ferimento de flecha do Cavaleiro da Morte para atormentá-lo. Apontou a sua pequena lâmina para ele e iria fincar diretamente entre a nuca para o crânio.

– Como eu disse... Se ferrou, babaquinh... – um soco a fez voar no ar e aterrissar metros de distancia e bem perto do Geist moribundo. Engoliu sangue e um dente quebrado. Seu nariz fora arrancado do lugar e a pele repuxara para o lado com tamanha força empregada no chão. Ela se encolheu em choque pela dor excruciante que sentia agora. Passos apressados cercaram o inimigo mortal e uma luta desigual começou. Arqueiras Sombrias duelavam com o estranho emissário de Icecrown, tão longe de casa e pelo que sabiam, sem missão alguma. Apenas perambulando.

– Pela Dama Sombria... – sibilou uma Arqueira dando golpes de cimitarra contra o corpo protegido do monstro. Ele defendia com fortes golpes de espada e evitava outros golpes com a grossa armadura que usava nos braços. Uma Arqueira caiu vítima de uma aura nociva e as que restaram se afastaram imediatamente. Lady Annie tentou levantar a cabeça, mas apenas viu a lâmina rúnica cortar alguém ao meio e roubar sua vida para sempre. Um grito de horror veio detrás dela, a menina se esforçou ao máximo para se virar na neve e olhar quem era. Imladris subia o caminho com cansaço e lágrimas cobrindo sua face pálida na lua cheia de Icecrown. Uma flecha veio de um lugar ignorado e atingiu o geist que tentava chegar perto de Lady Annie com suas garras. A garota recuperava as forças lentamente, rosto sangrio se recompondo do soco implacável, dente ressurgindo novamente em sua boca. Ela pulou em cima do geist e o prensou no chão com intenção de sufocá-lo. A mão nodosa dele tocou sua face mascarada e tirou o lenço improviso.

– Sorrow... – ele sussurrou com a voz rasgada e vinda de algum lugar maldito. O brilho azulado em seus olhos denunciava de onde vinham suas forças.

– Sorrow é a mãe, seu inútil! – e fincou o seu punhal bem no meio da testa do geist furando seu olho amarelado e deformado e finalmente girando a lâmina para que pudesse rasgar tudo ali até o pescoço. O duelo continuava ali atrás, quando a segunda Arqueira se afastou com um ferimento grave no peito, o monstro se aproximava lentamente, dezenas de flechas em suas costas e em um dos braços. Logo parou estático impossibilitado de se mover, terror em seus olhos azulados e finalmente mostrando o rosto pálido e cadavérico com longas madeixas brancas.

– Ninguém... se coloca no caminho... – dizia a voz fantasmagórica e Lady Annie não conseguiu se mover igualmente, mas de terror. Uma outra voz, alta e poderosa veio com o vento que assolou a parte da praia, uma aura enegrecida surgiu em volta do inimigo e o fez se contorcer em agonia. Imladris pegou a menina e a segurou bem nos braços.

– Está tudo bem, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui... – cobrindo os olhos de Lady Annie e aplicando a cura menor para ferimentos. A garota respirou fundo e encarou a clériga.

– O que...? O que está...? – a voz continuava no vento, despejando novos tormentos no inimigo até que sua grossa capa escorregou de seu corpo convulso e sua aparência foi revelada. Uma esguia mulher élfica, de orelhas pontudas, mas comidas em algumas partes, mãos longas e de unhas escuras e afiadas, os olhos azulados sem vida e o sangue das Arqueiras Sombrias em sua armadura pesada. Imladris segurou bem Lady Annie para si e orou uma proteção máxima para mágica sombria e destrutiva.

– Estás livre do poder do Maldito que nos força a viver. Agora se levante como uma Abandonada! – ordenou a voz que finalmente tinha corpo. Era Sylvanas Windrunner segurando um lado de seu corpo e com a outra mão o Bastão do Domínio dos Mortos-Vivos. Sua figura autoritária e cheia de energia sombria perdeu a presença e ela caiu de joelhos na neve para depois deixar-se afundar no chão fofo de neve. Imladris e Annie se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, uma para cada lado. A Arqueira que sobrara agora tentava reanimar sua colega ferida no olho pela lâmina rúnica.

– N-não adianta... – balbuciou Lady Annie para ela. – Quando a lâmina te toca, sua alma se perde para sempre... – chegando perto da elfa imobilizada e com os olhos arregalados em horror.

– Minha Rainha, fique onde está! Não se mova! – Sylvanas tentava se levantar, mas cada vez que se esforçava, mais afundava na neve sem forças. – Será pior se... se... – Imladris foi perdendo a voz e ameaçou desmaiar. A lâmina rúnica marcara suas costas e sua capa estava rasgada em um corte profundo na pele esverdeada.

– Eu preciso...

– Dama Sombria, por favor, eu imploro!! – tentando confortar a situação, mas absolutamente desesperada pela sua eterna “falha” em seu treinamento. A de não poder curar mortos-vivos. Tocou com receio o ferimento nas costas, Sylvanas grunhiu para dentro, se encolhendo, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando se levantar.

– Ela precisa saber... Precisa levantar... – e erguendo o Bastão Necromântico, ela iniciou a aura enegrecida em volta da elfa, até que ela parasse de se contorcer. Imladris não ousou fazer nada, porque se sentia como um bichinho medroso dentro de uma jaula de experimento. Pela primeira vez ela via com os próprios olhos como os Abandonados acordavam para a nova vida. O grito que a mulher élfica deu cortou os ventos gelados e ruidosos, algo nos olhos azulados se apagara e um vapor azulado e bruxuleado de runas malditas deixou seu corpo para se dissipar no ar. Sylvanas caiu exausta no chão, amparada pela clériga trêmula. Nunca sentira o peso de sua Monarca, como ela era leve e pequena em seus braços. O Bastão continuava ativo na mão da Rainha, mas Lady Annie o tomou com rudeza, batendo com a base ossuda bem no rosto da elfa em um ato de revolta e ódio.

– Você não é ela!! Você não é!! – gritou no rosto da elfa e caiu no choro com o Bastão nas mãos. – Você não é...!! – resfolegava entre as lágrimas e o peso nos pulmões. – Por favor, não me diga que você é ela... – Imladris sentiu-se letárgica novamente quando a Rainha dos Abandonados segurou bem uma de suas mãos e arqueou o corpo como se fosse falecer. Acuada, aterrorizada e sem mais raciocínio lógico para auxiliar naquela situação, Imladris apelou para a medida extrema que nenhum clérigo como ela poderia fazer com um ser morto-vivo. Ela canalizou magia suficiente para cura total. Fechou os olhos para não ver o estrago que aquilo causaria, para não acreditar na burrice que cometera ao fazer exatamente aquilo que não deveria fazer.

– Clériga Imladris... – disse alguém, era a Arqueira Vodrel um tanto injuriada pelo duelo e se ajoelhando perto de sua líder e mentora. – Olhe... – Imladris foi abrindo os olhos devagar, já visualizando o que mais odiaria ver nesse mundo, mas se impressionou com a aparência restaurada de sua Rainha. Sylvanas piscou algumas vezes, ganhando o famoso brilho no olhar avermelhado e forças nos músculos. Se apoiou em Imladris para se sentar e perceber onde estava.

– Quanto tempo fiquei fora? – perguntou a Rainha, Vodrel iria responder, mas Imladris estava tão presa a mão de Sylvanas que a monarca foi obrigada a dirigir-lhe um olhar decidido. – Clériga Imladris... Pode soltar minha mão agora. Eu estou me sentindo bem... – a clériga obedeceu prontamente, mas lágrimas caíam profusamente de seu queixo. Nunca sentira tanto poder emergir de sua vontade. Mestra Aelthalyste a alertara sobre o abuso de poder que poderia acarretar, a sede sem cessar dos elfos-do-sangue, mas Imladris se sentia purificada, renascida, assim como naquele dia na Cicatriz Letal em que a mulher que idolatrava a “levantara” dos mortos ao seu redor. Olhando para as próprias mãos sujas de sangue e terra e trêmulas pela neve e o frio e a emoção, Imladris viu que tudo escurecera a sua frente, mas não por desmaiar novamente, mas sim por um gesto não usual e fraternal da monarca de Undercity. Recebeu um beijo gelado na testa e um aperto nas mãos. – Levante-se Clériga. Vamos sair daqui antes que nossa presença seja percebida por mais deles... – Vodrel se ajeitou com desconforto e olhou para Imladris, a clériga estava em pânico e extasiada ao mesmo tempo. – Menina, deixe sua mãe em paz, sim? – disse firmemente para Lady Annie que segurava o Bastão em uma das mãos pronta para esfacelar o crânio da agressora. Sylvanas tomou o Bastão e com um puxão brusco na roupa da garota ladina, a tirando de perto da mulher elfa. – Venha comigo, Joannes. Estará tudo bem se nos seguir. É o seu destino... Ser uma de nós, ser uma Abandonada... – a elfa estava tendo espasmos bruscos e olhando tudo ao redor como se não reconhecesse aquela realidade.

– MAS EU NÃO FAÇO CURAS SOMBRIAS!! – gritou Imladris liberando toda a emoção que seu coração não conseguia mais conter. Todas a olharam confusas.

– Mas Aelthalyste sim... – concluiu a Rainha Banshee ajeitando sua alvaja nas costas e pegando o arco inseparável do chão. Voltando a ser invulnerável e invencível, Sylvanas Windrunner recusou a ajuda de sua Arqueira Vodrel, mas com um leve toque de sua mão, incinerou os corpos das Arqueiras mortas em combate e do geist desfigurado pela faca de Annie. Observando tudo ao redor em extrema altivez e tédio, Sylvanas fez um gesto para a Arqueira sobrevivente para tirar a menina do alcance da recém-acordada. Imladris tinha a mente fervilhando de hipóteses, de lembranças e principalmente de memórias de cada palavra que Aelthalyste falara todos os anos. Havia uma conexão bem mais poderosa entre elas então? Para ser bem sucedida na Cura Total de um morto-vivo? De sua Rainha idolatrada?

– Aonde estou...? – murmurou Joannes tentando olhar para cima, mas a dor vinda de seus ferimentos com as flechas não a deixavam se movimentar demais. Lady Annie estava chorosa atrás delas, cobrindo o rosto com a máscara e tapando as orelhas pontudas. – Aonde está o meu neném? Aonde foi minha Sorrow?

– Não é ela... Não é ela... – murmurava Annie em estado quase beirando ao catatônico.


	9. Chapter 9

– Como dá partida nisso?

– Ox, larga daí por favor? Se quebrar alguma coisa, eu quebro as suas pernas! – os dois irmãos discutiam altamente na madrugada, os Abandonados atingidos pela sonolência sobrenatural estavam confusos e alvoroçados. Kali se levantou da carroça com dificuldade em compreender o que acontecia.

– O que vocês estão brigando...?

– Kali, volta pra carroça, agora! – Sorena disse em um tom jamais visto por ninguém ali. Era autoritário e cheio de super-proteção.

– Você não manda em mim, bobona. Ox o que você está fazendo?

– A Immie, a Immie, ela... ela... A Immie...

– A Immie foi dar um passeio e ele tá todo paranóico...

– ELA NÃO FOI DAR PASSEIO!! – gritou o irmão chutando o cockpit da Geringonça Voadora, um chiado saiu da caldeira, Sorena pegou uma chave de fenda que estava ali perto e ameaçou atacar no irmão.

– FAÇA ISSO NOVAMENTE E EU DEIXO A IMMIE VIÚVA!! – antes que a briga se intensificasse, Kali correu para o meio dos dois e os apartou.

– Calminha, calminha! Briga de irmãos não devem chegar ao nível de espancamento, sim? Vamos nos acalmar e fazer isso certo. Ox, quando foi a última vez que você viu a Imladris?

– D-duas horas atrás... E-ela estava na tenda comigo e... e... eu peguei no sono antes, você sabe. Ela tem aquela coisa de ficar lendo antes de dormir e... – e subindo no cockpit. – Eu preciso achá-la agora!! – Sorena colocou a chave de fenda no bolso detrás de sua calça por baixo dos casacos de frio e deu meia-volta. – Aonde você vai?? Sorena como é que se liga isso??

– Se vira, paspalho!! – indo em direção a tenda dos Argent Crusaders. Kali ficou ali parada olhando de um irmão para o outro. Sentiu-se levemente enjoada e foi obrigada a correr para os fundos das carroças e se jogar rapidamente dentro da carroça que dividia com a elfa menor. Sua cabeça zuniu tão alto que sentiu quando sua pressão sanguínea baixou momentaneamente a obrigando perder os sentidos por uns instantes.

 

Imladris estranhou o silêncio de Lady Annie e o mau humor. A menina nunca ficara calada um minuto sequer e muito menos mau humorada. Até em momentos de perigo extremo, Annie se portava como a mais tranqüila de todo universo. Com os braços em volta da menina, a apartando do frio que era subir a trilha para o Torneio, as duas vinham ruminando pensamentos.

– Que a Dama Sombria vele por ti, clériga Imladris... – disse Vodrel antes que a deixasse no meio do caminho para o Torneio e descendo novamente.

– Que assim seja... – murmurou Imladris seguindo em frente. Antes que pudesse chegar no começo da trilha lá em cima do penhasco, Annie caiu em um choro convulso e sôfrego. – Annie...? Anniezinha...?

– Não é ela... – cobrindo a cabeça com ambos os braços. – Papai me disse que não seria assim!! Por que foi assim?!

– Annie, eu sei que você está chocada com os acontecimentos, mas... – procurando palavras para confortar a menina meio-elfa – Ela é sua mãe e agora está conosco, como uma Abandonada. Sabe o quanto isso é maravilhoso?

– Eu quase fiz picadinho dela... – resmungou a menina fungando. – Eu queria fazer picadinho dela! Eu sou má! Má! Eu não presto! Ela deve me odiar! Eu sou uma péssima filha! – Imladris se ajoelhou para ficar frente a frente com a garota.

– Hey, olhe para mim, sim? – a menina não obedeceu. – Você é a menina mais inteligente e esperta que já conheci em toda minha vida... E sei que você é muito perseverante com as coisas que quer, então vai deixar mesmo essa dificuldade te vencer? Vencer esse teu espírito de ferro? – Annie foi amolecendo e fungando para limpar as lágrimas.

– Ela acha que eu ainda sou um bebê... Eu não sou um bebê e ela quer um bebê... Não tenho poder pra virar bebê de novo! – a clériga sentiu compaixão pela demonstração de fidelidade tão pura de filha para a mãe.

– Você não precisa virar um bebê de novo... – fazendo carinho nos cabelos acobreados que caíam desalinhados no rosto da garota. – Você só precisa ficar com ela e ela vai saber que você é sim a filha dela...

– Fácil dizer...

– Iiih sem humor de Sorena aqui, viu? De reclamona, já basta ela... – rindo um pouco e levantando Annie do chão. – Vamos, porque temos que arranjar uma boa desculpa para esse nosso sumiço...

– Você diz que foi atrás de mim porque ouviu rumores de um elfo da noite que estava atrás de mim porque roubei o dinheiro dele.

– Nossa! Essa resposta foi rápida e pronta!

– Eu já estava planejando essa desde semana passada... – Imladris sorriu para a garota e limpou o sangue que estava em seu queixo. – E acho que o Ox vai engolir essa bem melhor do que a sua...

– É, devo admitir que a minha desculpa estava longe de ser a perfeita... – ao entrarem no terreno atrás da Tenda da Horda, as duas se depararam com uma cena incomum. Abandonados participantes andavam pelo acampamento se questionando o que ocorrera nas última duas horas. Ali perto da carroça de Sorena e Kali, Oxkhar esmurrava o manche da Geringonça Voadora Turbo de Sorena e xingava muitos palavrões que a esposa nunca o ouvira proferir. Lady Annie foi para a fogueira do acampamento pegar a panela aquecida de toucinho e pão torrado, Imladris se aproximou do esposo pelo lado esquerdo e ficou observando as reações que Oxkhar produzia quando a máquina não funcionava. Alguns palavrões mais feios fizeram a clériga prender o riso, Oxkhar se virou com o rosto alterado, veias pulsando em seu pescoço e olhos inchados por chorar tanto pela perda de sua esposa. Imladris fez um aceno breve com a mão esquerda, Oxkhar arregalou os olhos e saltou rapidamente do cockpit, se desequilibrou ao colocar os pés no chão gelado (Estava descalço) e limpou o rosto sujo de fuligem, graxa e lágrimas.

– E-eu... eu... – apontando para a máquina voadora e para atrás dela. – Eu ia...

– Tem que ter a chave da ignição pra poder levantar vôo... – disse a esposa simplesmente. – E tem que saber de Engenharia Goblin pra ter sorte de pilotar isso aí... – Oxkhar não disse nada, mas puxou a esposa fortemente e a abraçou como um garotinho perdido que acabou de encontrar a mãe.

– Não faz mais isso pelo amor a Luz!! Não faça mais isso!! Se for me largar de lado, me deixa um bilhete primeiro!! – dizia ele agarrado nela e acariciando de leve suas costas e cabelos. Ele tremia pelo frio e pela emoção.

– Tudo bem, mas quem disse que eu vou te deixar...? – beijando o rosto salgado de lágrimas do marido e o cobrindo com seu casaco. – Vamos, você está congelando aqui fora... E descalço, senhor Atwood?

– E-eu... eu.. eu...

– Você vai é pra debaixo das cobertas, isso sim... – os dois foram direto para sua tenda particular. Lady Annie devorava um pedaço de carne de tubarão que se encontrava ali perto da fogueira, esquecida por algum participante de barriga cheia.

 

O ruído característico de uma máquina voadora atravessou os céus de Icecrown e pousou rudemente na praia do cais para o Torneio. Dois goblins enfurnados em casacos pesados e óculos engraçados desceram do cockpit e cumprimentaram a elfa que os esperava na praia.

– Estava preocupada...

– Oh agradecemos pela atenção senhorita Windrunner... – disse um dos goblins descarregando caixas de ferramentas do bagageiro da máquina voadora.

– Tava falando da minha Geringonça Voadora... Vai que vocês a venderam no Mercado Negro de Dalaran...

– Oh não faríamos isso não!

– Por 200 mil peças de ouro, eu faria, Bozzle.. – disse o co-piloto com um olhar ganancioso.

– Qual é! 400 mil no mínimo! – retrucou o outro esfregando as mãos. Sorena tentou não entrar no assunto.

– Trouxeram o tório e os parafusos de Saronite?

– Pode apostar que sim... – disse o piloto esfregando ainda as mãos. – E então...? – Sorena tirou um grosso pergaminho do bolso interno e entregou com má vontade.

– Eles disseram que qualquer tipo de confusão...

– Já sabemos... – e estalando os dedos para o co-piloto. – Bozzle, subindo e armando. Nossa barraquinha tem que estar aberta até o começo da tarde!

– Sim, senhor! – o co-piloto alçou vôo e subiu com o restante do equipamento. A caixa de ferramentas que ficara ali estava lacrada.

– Sei que isso pode te complicar, senhorita Windrunner... Mas acordo é acordo...

– Eu sei...

– O Cartel agradece muito sua contribuição feita lá em Ratchet e ao trabalho incrível de pesquisa de seu pai, mas...

– Patentes são patentes e não quero um centavo sequer das invenções do meu pai, okay? – ela admitiu tediosamente. – Além do mais foi uma promessa que fiz... Apenas cuide do diário de bordo dele...

– Oh pode apostar nisso, senhorita! – os dois subiram a estradinha para o Torneio, Sorena suspirava tristemente.

– Hey Bezzle, não quero que ninguém saiba disso tá? – o goblin não entendeu o tom choroso da menina elfa. – Seria... a vergonha da família sacas? E eu não sou uma pessoa bem vista por lá... – o goblin pousou a caixa de ferramentas por um instante e chiou para amenizar o clima.

– Sei que goblins não costumam dar sua palavra de honra, senhorita, mas te digo bem... Isso que você está me proporcionando vai ajudar muito em nossa batalha contra o Cavaleiro Negro...

– Vocês também estão nessa? – o sorrisinho do goblin a fez ponderar mais. – Vocês...?

– Menina elfa... Acha mesmo que somos tão neutros assim como falam? – e voltando ao seu passinho curto para a subida. – Aquele maldito Menethil atrapalhou anos de avanços tecnológicos... E os malditos elfos roxos? Rogando pragas da natureza contra nossos negócios... Gnomos roubando nossas invenções, anões matando nossos melhores vendedores do Cartel... Humanos presunçosos “Oh, nós fizemos o bebedouro de passarinhos primeiro!”, bando de usurpadores... – Sorena teve que rir um pouco da revolta do goblin. – E esse maldito de Tarrem Mill fez miséria com nosso incrível Theslan. Merece uma morte lenta e bem sofrida ao meu ver...

– Coisas que eu nunca esperaria ouvir em toda minha vida... – surpreendeu-se Sorena subindo a encosta. – Goblins na Horda...


	10. Chapter 10

A cadeirinha colocada em sua frente era modesta, o biombo de madeira fina e coberta com pano parcialmente remendado com linho e outros panos mais grosso nas beiradas dava um aspecto humilde a capela improvisada ali na tenda dos Argent Crusaders. A clériga que cuidava da capela e das confissões e atribulações dos combatentes, Paletress, atendia mais outra pessoa atrás do biombo.

– Eu bati em um pingüim antes de vir aqui... – a cara da clériga foi de espanto e asco. O interlocutor era um Abandonado com um corte de cabelo exagerado como se houvesse levado um choque elétrico, assim mantendo as mechas oleosas e opacas para cima em um moicano irregular.

– Oh céus! Você pelo menos se sentiu com remorso...?

– Nhé, eu só falei isso pra ver essa sua cara de espantada... – a clériga deu a volta no biombo e saiu do espaço massageando a cabeça.

– Esses mortos-vivos...

– Abandonados. – corrigiu alguém, ela olhou para a elfa com a voz embargada por chorar muito antes de entrar na tenda.

– Ahn... venha... – a encaminhando para atrás do biombo e a sentando na cadeirinha e tomando seu lugar em sua própria cadeirinha. As duas cruzaram as mãos, Paletress em um gesto mais apaziguador, a elfa com as mãos torcendo os dedos e arranhando uma das mãos severamente machucada. – Em que posso ajudar...? Algum problema com cabelos ficando no formato de seu elmo...?

– Eu traí minha família... – confessou a elfa com um suspiro cansado.

– Oh... traição... bem... – a clériga tentou formular um discurso animador, mas a elfa continuou.

– Se eu não fizesse isso, pessoas iriam morrer, pessoas que eu amo muito... E eu não quero mais gente morta me incomodando... Não quero ter que levar esse peso pro resto da minha vida, não quero enlouquecer tentando consertar as coisas novamente e muito menos quero magoar ninguém com isso tudo e...

– Calma... Respire um pouco... Me diga o que aconteceu? Você disse traição?

– Eu falsifiquei as assinaturas de minhas tias... – engolindo em seco. – Uma para autorizar uma ordem expressa aqui dentro... – a clériga arregalou os olhos. – Oh não! Era só a barraquinha dos goblins ali perto do Silver Covenant... – a clériga respirou aliviada.

– E o que mais?

– A outra foi para mandar uma carta pro meu primo... Como se fosse minha tia Alleria... E-ele tem esse problema de achar que ela o abandonou e que o odeia, mas não é assim! Ela teve os motivos dela e ele não entende...

– Espere aí... Tia Alleria...? Você é uma Windrunner...? – Sorena Atwood olhou para os lados desconfiada.

– Sou...

– Eu sou fã de sua tia... – a clériga confessou encantada. Sorena se espantou. – Oh, continue...?

– Bem... ahn... e a última eu sei que vai dar problemas... – e bufando para o chão e mexendo nos cabelos avermelhados nervosamente. – Eu usei o brasão do anel da minha outra tia pra... pra começar investigações em nome dos Abandonados...

– Investigações...?

– É... sobre o... Eu posso mesmo falar essas coisas pra você? Porque se alguém descobrir o que eu fiz, provavelmente vão cair em cima de você também... – a clériga respirou fundo e pegou a mão machucada de Sorena.

– Pode confiar em mim, menina elfa... O que foi dito aqui não sairá daqui...

– Eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas... mas... É como eu disse!! Pessoas vão morrer tentando chegar a algum lugar em comum e eu não quero... eu não quero... Eu já ferrei demais com a minha amizade com a Immie e ela vai desaprovar tudo isso, vai dizer que sou burra e egoísta e vai gritar comigo e provavelmente me esganar e me ressuscitar e me estrangular novamente...

– Você é feiticeira? Pratica magias de 3º círculo em possessão?

– Não...? – Sorena admitiu, a clériga levantou a mão tatuada de Sorena e viu os símbolos feitos na pele do braço.

– Quem fez isso em você?

– Eu mesma... – confessou a mais nova, a clériga prendeu a respiração.

– Por que você tem uma Marca da Infinita Possessão em seu corpo?

– Eu tinha medo de... possessões...

– Isso faz um estrago com criaturas incorpóreas... A marca é chamariz pra criaturas do tipo, mas maléficas se entrarem em contato...

– E eu não sei?

– Então por quê...?

– Se eu te disser que desde os 15 anos de idade eu não faço a mínima idéia de como consegui tantas tatuagens, você acredita? – Paletress alisou uma marca conhecida pelos clérigos da Mão Prateada, era o símbolo de Proteção de Lady Aviana, a mensageira de Elune que os elfos da noite tanto cultuavam.

– O seu braço daria uma bela história documentada... – sorriu a clériga aplicando curas menores, mas nenhuma funcionava. – Sobre a traição... Eu te aconselho a falar com aqueles que se sentirão mais traídos... Converse com suas tias... eu acho... – um pouco confusa com tudo. Paletress estava tentando lembrar qual era a árvore genealógica dos Windrunner para poder encaixar essa menina elfa nas lendas da arqueira mais audaciosa da Aliança nos tempos de Glória de Stormwind. – E converse com a sua amiga... Immie? – Sorena concordou. – Se a amizade de vocês duas é forte, ela entenderá os seus esforços...

– Ainda acho que ela vai me matar e me ressuscitar e matar de novo...

– Ela é paladina?

– Clériga. – Paletress concordou surpresa.

– Ela é a Embaixadora de Undercity...? A cidade dos mortos-viv...

– Abandonados. Sim, ela é. – a mão de Paletress apertou um pouco a de Sorena. Um sorriso gentil veio da sacerdote.

– Eu não entendi boa parte de sua confissão, me desculpe...

– Tudo bem... Eu só precisava...

– Desabafar um pouco... – completou a clériga. Sorena concordou. – E confessa para uma completa desconhecida... É questionável o seu comportamento inseguro, mas louvável o seu esforço de colocar tudo pra fora... – a elfa cutucou a orelha esquerda com vigor. – Eu aconselho que você pare um pouco por um minuto. Pense bem em suas ações e aja conforme sua consciência aprovar... Mas lembre-se que cada coisa tem sua própria lig...

– Ligação com o mundo... Não prejudique o que você valorizaria se fosse seu, o mundo é grande demais para ser refeito em um só dia, a perseverança cria a força...?

– Você realiza mais coisas iluminand...

– Iluminando a vida dos outros do que a sua e fornecer ajuda livremente é sempre valido, mas não humilhe aquele que a recebe... – a clériga riu sonoramente. – Meu pai era da Mão Prateada... Meu irmão também...

– Então acho que não devo dar mais conselho algum a você... – sorriu a clériga. – Você já sabe o que seguir, só precisa dar o primeiro passo. – levantando da cadeirinha e apertando bem a mão tatuada da menina. – Passe aqui mais tarde, sim? Eu vou tentar dar um jeito nessa marca aí...

– Já tentei de tudo, mas venho sim...

– Você poderia trazer sua amiga clériga também? Gostaria muito de conversar algo com ela... – o cenho de Sorena ficou franzido. – Oh não! Nada do que falamos aqui! Eu só precisava saber qual arvore arcana ela segue... Estou tendo problemas com alguns... ahn... como se diz?

– Feitiços...?

– Oh não! Nós não usamos feitiços, mas é algo parecido... – a clériga deu a volta no biombo e esperou Sorena sair. Deu-lhe um abraço breve e esperou a elfa sair da tenda com passos arrastados.

 

– Aonde estava?

– Tenda Argent Crusaders...

– Aprontando o quê?

– Só ouvindo os sermões da Clériga Paletress... – dando de ombros. Imladris a olhou bem.

– Sermões...? Desde quando você gosta de sermões...?

– Às vezes é bom ouvir coisas assim...

– Sorena...

– Eu?

– Se tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer... E-eu tou aqui tá? – a mais nova franziu a testa e piscou várias vezes confusa.

– E eu lá não iria pedir ajuda pra você quando estiver em apuros?! Até parece que não me conhece Immie... – a mais velha a encarou bem, mas os olhos de Sorena estavam em outro lugar. – E o uniforme dela é parecido com a da Sally... – comentou da boca para fora e foi com passos arrastados para sua carroça de invenções.

 

– Vamos fracotinho!!

– Continue falando e vai acabar perdendo o fôlego, sua antinha comilona... – provocou o Campeão de Orgrimmar segurando os ombros de Lady Annie em uma luta improvisada. A garota sequer chegava perto dele por ser pequena perto do ex-paladino.

– Eu vou cortar a sua língua fora...

– E vai comer? – Annie o olhou com nojo.

– Não sou canibal, obrigada! – os dois voltaram a lutar, a garota mais nova usava mais as pernas que os punhos, mas mesmo assim Oxkhar ganhava com vantagem por seu tamanho e força.

– Vamos frangote... Não acertou um golpe sequer!

– E-eu vou te acertar, você vai ver!

– Eu não quero ver... – Imladris separou os dois só com o olhar atravessado. Oxkhar ficou parado, coçando a nuca constrangido, Annie bufava cansada pelo esforço. – Posso saber por que brigavam?

– Treinamento... – explicou Annie entre uma arfada e outra.

– Essa menina nem sabe dar um soco direito... Tem que se defender sozinha e tudo mais...

– Pra isso temos escola de magia arcana para trabalharmos? E livros e tomos para pesquisa...

– Nhaaaa magia é pra elfos mariquinhas! – resmungou a menina sentando no chão gelado e respirando fundo.

– Eba, sou uma maricas! – disse Sorena da carroça, um vapor amarelado saía de lá e logo um mini-construto cambaleante desceu as escadinhas e sujou o chão com neve de óleo e fuligem. Atrás do corpo metalizado havia um mini caldeirão fumegante que expelia fumaça colorida e de cheiro agradável. – Dêem boas vindas ao O’neal-E... – o robozinho trocou as pernas e quase caiu de face no chão, mas um mecanismo abriu em seu abdômen que o fez ergue-se e andar novamente. – Ele anda por bastante tempo, aquece o ambiente, espalha perfuminho bom e serve bebida quente. – o construto amostrou sua mandíbula retrátil com lugar para depositar uma xícara média ali.

– Ele não luta nem nada? – perguntou Lady Annie cutucando o robô no cocuruto. – Faz pirueta? Toca musiquinha? Interfere em outros aparelhos construtos em um raio de 2 km?

– Ahn... não... Mas gostei dessa de atrapalhar sinal dos outros... – Sorena anotou em um caderninho e jogou de volta na carroça. – Mas o importante é que ele resolveu meu problema com frio...


	11. Chapter 11

**Bilhete de Undercity, enviado com selo da cidade e brasão dos Abandonados.**

 

Sem neve. Sinto tanta falta de neve quanto sinto sua falta.

(sem assinatura)

 

– Isso foi uma ofensa velada? E ela está 2 meses atrasada... Como é que ela sabe que estou aqui?!

– Foi muito fofo... E fui eu que escrevi que viríamos pra cá. – opinou Imladris segurando o anel que estava dentro do pacotinho junto ao bilhete. – Ela sente sua falta... – cantarolou para a amiga.

– Você leu o bilhete direito? “Sinto falta de neve quanto sinto sua falta.”, pelo que eu saiba ela não gosta de neve!

– A Dama Sombria vai regularmente aos acampamentos de Howling Fjord, lá é frio e tem neve. Ela deve gostar do frio. Frio é bom.

– Todo mundo decidiu experimentar cogumelos alucinógenos e nem me ofereceram?!

– Se esse anel está aqui é porque... – a clériga suspirou tristemente – Príncipe Sunstrider está morto...

– Quem?! – Kalindorane puxou a orelha de Lady Annie que perguntara crédula.

– Kael’thas Sunstrider? Último da dinastia Sunstrider de Silvermoon?!

– Nome de gnomo hippie... – riu Lady Annie, Imladris estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra gnomo.

– Respeite-o! Ele era o Príncipe! – disse Kali um tanto transtornada por receber carta de Halduron Brightwing.

– Era. Esse já era conforme informação de Immie. – replicou Sorena apertando um parafuso maior que seu punho com uma chave esquisita.

– Você não é muito familiarizada com autoridade não é? – perguntou Kali para Lady Annie, a menina tomava raspadinha gelada azulada e sapateava conforme o ritmo da música da trupe de Silas Darkmoon tocando ao ar livre para os Campeões da Horda.

– Pra quê? Só atrapalha. Se todos tivessem noção do que fazer e como fazer o certo não precisaria de líderes, leis e tudo mais. Tudo acordo tácito feito culturalmente.

– Mas que raios você está falando? – Ox protestou ofendido.

– Anarquia. Escute porque sua irmã gosta disso... – disse Imladris folheando algumas páginas de seu livro. Sorena concordou alegremente.

– Porque pensa bem! – continuou a mais nova meio-elfa. – Se eu sei que não posso roubar a fazenda do meu irmãozão aqui porque é errado, porque isso vai prejudicá-lo e isso pode ocasionar uma briga em família, então pra quê fazer? Já tem uma lei interna aqui dentro... – apontando para o peito de Ox que prestava bem atenção nela. – Não precisa um mané almofadinha homologar que roubar é crime!

– Não faz sentido algum...

– Se todos soubessem que tirar a vida de outrem não é um direito adquirido nosso, ninguém se matava, não tinha guerras, nem precisaríamos de paladinos, clérigos, arqueiros-vigia e muito menos feiticeiros! – a risada de Imladris assustou Ox.

– O que foi?

– Nada não, tou rindo aqui do meu livro... Gente como eu era novinha! Só eu mesmo pra escrever uma porcaria dessas...

– E se estou ciente que invadir a casa de alguém é proibido porque traz discórdia, lutas, blábláblá e pilhagem e escravos e coisas do gênero, pra quê então eu vou invadir?!

– As pessoas precisam estabelecer lugares para se viverem, oras... – disse Ox com o cenho franzido, mas ele próprio se sentia confuso.

– Ooooh sim porque quando Stormwind invadiu aquela mina em Burning Steppes ninguém discordou do quão legal seria não é? – opinou Sorena errando na mira e fazendo o parafuso voar e atingir um gnomo na cabeça. – Foi maaaal!! – saindo pra catar a peça.

– Aquela mina trouxe prosperidade ao nosso povo!

– Alguém chegou a perguntar aos kobolds o que eles acharam de serem chutados do lugar onde viviam? – foi a vez de Annie falar.

– Essa é a grande diferença entra a Aliança e a Horda... – murmurou Imladris ainda entretida em seu livro de anotações.

– Vai pensando. E o Campo de Madeira de Warsong? – Imladris a olhou com um brilho assassino nos olhos. – Todos os escravos de pilhagem da Horda vão para lá, trabalhar sabe-se lá quantas horas por dia! E a Floresta Nightsong? Indo para o beleléu e ninguém faz nada! Aí vem uns druidas elfos da noite pra tirar satisfação, aí quero ver! Porrada na certa!

– Como é que você sabe tanto sobre os campos de trabalho? – perguntou Kali. Annie deu um sorrisinho malicioso e se espreguiçou.

– Tenho as minhas fontes...

– Essa menina tem futuro... – opinou Sorena pegando Lady Annie de lado e coçando sua orelha pontuda.

– Sua desastrada, sacripanca, orelhuda de uma figa!! – xingava o gnomo atingido.

– Já pedi desculpas. – Ox instintivamente segurou Imladris pela cintura, fingindo estar a abraçando. A esposa já estava tão vermelha quando a irmã fazendo esforço no parafuso.

– Mundo sem leis? – disse Kali semi-acordada. – Só em sonhos... – amassando bem a carta e jogando na fogueira ali perto. – Estou me sentindo tão cansada ultimamente...

– Deve ser o clima. – respondeu Sorena rapidamente errando novamente o parafuso.

– Mas meu corpo... está muito pesado... Mal consigo manter o andar...

– Você deve ter bebido ale de anão. De novo. Isso não é bom para uma Arqueira-Vigia, desiste dessa vida e vai dormir.

– Desde quando você se sente assim Kali...? – perguntou Immie com certa desconfiança.

– Ahn... desde depois daquele almoço de anteontem... Eu acho...

– Kali volta a dormir, você parece cansada... – disse Sorena empurrando a cabeça da arqueira sonolenta para dentro da carroça que se alojava ao lado da Tenda da Horda. Imladris a olhou mais desconfiada ainda, mas preferiu se irritar com o gnomo que continuava a proferir rudezas contra a elfa mais nova. Lady Annie resolveu mostrar sua nova aquisição na tenda dos Argent Crusaders, uma adaga de lâmina torta e com ponta finíssima, a menina começou a cutucar as unhas com o objeto e deu um olhar feroz ao gnomo incomodado.

– Sinto saudades de Ambush criaturas humanóides de baixa estatura... Era tão legal quando eles faziam aquele barulhinho esquisito quando a faca passava pelos pulmões...

– Ox, me ajuda aqui? – o irmão se abaixou e com um leve torcer de mão tirou o parafuso do lugar. Sorena o olhou decepcionada.

– O que foi? Não ajudei não?

– Eu preciso de comer mais feijão, só pode. – murmurou para si mesma.

– O que foi? Sério, você tá nessa desde manhã...

– Parece absurdo se eu disser que desde que cheguei aqui, sinto que não consigo nem fazer fogo com magia?

– Fazer fogueiras aqui é quase impossível num frio desses. A lenha sempre está encharcada e... – Immie cutucou o esposo nas costelas, Sorena olhava para as próprias mãos.

– Será que perdi meus super poderes élfico super poderosos?

– Faz tempo que você não pratica não é? Podemos duelar a hora que você quiser... – acalmou Imladris com um sorriso confiante.

– Oh não não!! – exclamou a mais nova rapidamente. – E-e-eu não quero voltar a ter... ter... você sabe... E eu melhorei e agora eu...

– MANHÊ!! – gritou Lady Annie esganiçadamente e em uma nota mais aguda. Oxkhar tapou os ouvidos com uma careta. A menina saiu correndo pelo caminho e abraçou bem a ex-amazona da morte que circulava o Torneio como se estivesse em um universo paralelo.

– Ela tem o dom de estourar tímpanos... – comentou Oxkhar limpando o ouvido esquerdo. Imladris o beijou no rosto e sorriu.

– Ela é uma criança empolgada...

– Reclama tanto, mas nem sabe o que é ter orelhas maiores que a cabeça... – resmungou Sorena montando na motoca-hog que acabara de montar com a ajuda dos amigos. – É como colocar um balde na cabeça e jogar todo tipo de som lá dentro só pra gente ouvir, né Immie?

– Não sei de nada... – enlaçando o braço de Ox e o beijando no rosto novamente até ele ficar corado.

– Vou dar uma volta. Se eu não voltar em 5 minutos... Espera mais um pouquinho!! Hahahaha!! – rindo histéricamente e dando a partida no amontoado de lataria velha e peças de motor de goblin alojados em uma estrutura frágil com duas rodas enormes e um carrinho mínimo acoplado ao lado.

– Vê se não atropela ninguém! – advertiu Oxkhar acima do som do barulho ensurdecedor e de estouros de escapes.

– Vê se não é atropelada! – essa foi Immie. Sorena abanou a mão e se equilibrou na motoca-hog como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O veículo tremelicou na neve e saiu marcando o caminho com respingos de óleo, vapor e muito barulho.

– Como ela tem cabeça pra essas coisas? Mesmo depois de ver aquilo tudo lá embaixo no cais?!

– Ela funciona desse jeitinho esquisito mesmo... – e suspirando levemente e gostando do ar pesado e úmido da tarde, ela se aninhou mais ao lado de Oxkhar.

– Com frio?

– Não quando você está por perto... – os dois se olharam rapidamente e riram ao mesmo tempo por saberem exatamente o que um pensava do outro.

 

– Ali tem raspadinha de frutas de cor azul. É bem gostosa! E ali o tio Leôncio vende peixe empanado com limão por cima, nham nham! Comi muito ontem, mas o Ox disse que faríamos competição de quem limpava a tigela... – tagarelava Lady Annie em volta da mãe e apontando os lugares que conhecia no Torneio. Joannes estava tão fora dali que seu olhar se perdia fácil nas nuvens, no chão, em algum lugar além. A menina não se intimidou pela falta de atenção dada as suas narrações, mas de vez em quando segurava sua mão gelada pela morte, ou a puxava para continuar a caminhada. Após andarem por toda extensão do Torneio e verem muitas coisas, Joannes foi obrigada a parar bem na arena onde o Cavaleiro Negro estava desafiando um campeão. Pelo andamento da luta, os dois acabariam desmaiando de tantos golpes dados um no outro. Ela se demorou observando cada movimento do morto-vivo, o olhar brilhante e gélido de uma amazona da morte que recuperara a consciência por acaso. – Mamãe...? – a menina disse em um fio de voz, garganta tremendo e olhos vidrados na pele pálida e azulada da mãe morta-viva. – Manhê... Olha pra mim...? – Joannes não a escutou, estava agora se recordando de alguma coisa. Um duelo como aquele. Um treinamento, achava. Olhou para as próprias mãos e ainda sentia o sangue fresco dos combatentes em contato com sua pele gelada. Ainda ouvia os gritos agonizantes dos sobreviventes. – Mãe... Por favor... Olha pra mim? – pediu Lady Annie com um tom choroso, ela já estava sentindo algo muito estranho emanar do corpo da mãe. Algo que ela só sentia quando a Morte estava muito perto de si. – N-não vai a nenhum lugar onde eu não possa te perseguir...?! – a menina esganiçou segurando Joannes em um abraço bem apertado em sua cintura, encostando sua orelha pontuda bem perto da onde seria o coração de sua mãe e fungando insistentemente. Odiava sentir-se inútil quando a mãe enfrentava os demônios internos.

– Não vou a lugar n-nenhum, querida... – respondeu Joannes enlaçando as costas da filha única e dando um beijinho breve em seus cabelos. – Não vou mais a lugar nenhum... Você é o meu lar agora, entendeu? – a garota ladina a olhou com olhos marejados, grandes olhos acobreados que faziam Joannes se arrepender amargamente de ter desistido de sua missão. Desistido de seu destino. Lady Annie concordou alegremente e abraçou mais a mãe. Joannes olhou ao redor e percebeu no olhar maligno vindo do Cavaleiro Negro, que acabara de derrubar um dos competidores a campeão de Silvermoon com um golpe mortal no pescoço.

– Que-quer ver a Feira Darkmoon? T-tem algodão-doce lá... – pediu a menina com um olhar pidão. Joannes sorriu tristemente e acariciou os cabelos desgrenhados pintados de verde vivo da menina.

– Vamos sim... Algo me diz que esse seu estômago não vai parar de pedir coisas para comer... – e dando as costas à arena, as duas seguiram pelo caminho de volta a Tenda da Horda. – Aonde será que aprendeu a comer tanto desse jeito?

– Papai disse que eu tenho um vórtice na minha barriga...

– Eu não duvidaria... – riu-se Joannes com sua típica voz espectral.

 

– KALINDORANE WILLFIRE!! – gritava o anunciante no megafone instalado acima da grande arena principal. – KALINDORANE WILLFIRE FAVOR SE APRESENTAR NA ARENA VALIANT IMEDIATAMENTE!! SUA PRESENÇA É URGENTE!! KALINDORANE WILLFIRE DE SILVERMOON!! Alguém ache essa garota sim? – disse mais baixo e logo dois Argent Crusaders que cuidavam da segurança do local desceram a torre de transmissão do Torneio. Sorena esfregava as mãos maliciosamente e sorria macabramente para o filhote de pantera que a olhava de lado. Algumas cartas que ela enviava já eram despachadas magicamente.

– Acha que temos que acordar sua dona? – Scido miou baixo e bateu uma das patinhas no montinho de neve perto da caixa de correio para se comunicar. – Nãããããoooo não é? Deixa ela lá dormindo... E dormindo... É melhor pra ela, pra todos nós, principalmente pra mim que não irei catar pedacinhos dela e...

– MYRTAE WINDRUNNER!!! – gritou alguém atrás dela. Era Kalindorane com uma veia tencionada na têmpora bufando cambaleante, olhar doentio e pálida como um cadáver.

– NÃO ME CHAMA DESSE NOME FEIO!! – gritou ela de volta dando língua para fora, logo a língua mostrada foi pega pela arqueira-vigia com a ponta dos dedos e puxada com violência até um canto reservado. - Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!! – exclamou ela tendo a língua resfriada imediatamente por causa do frio da tarde.

– Como você foi capaz de fazer isso comigo?! – exclamou Kali não soltando a língua. – Você envenenou a minha comida, me fez ficar capotada naquela carroça por 4 dias, eu perdi TODAS as competições previstas pro calendário da semana, envergonhou meu nome perante TODAS as cidades de Azeroth e ainda fica rindo da MINHA desgraça?! – o filhote de pantera bateu a patinha novamente concordando. Sorena o olhou com raiva. – Por que fez isso comigo?! Pra se divertir?! Pra ter seu momento de traquinas Windrunner?! Pra ficar fazendo chacota com o meu nome?! – e percebendo que a outra não iria responder nada com a língua presa, ela a soltou. A mais nova fez uma careta para arrumar a mandíbula e salivou bastante para esquentar a língua semi-congelada. – RESPONDA!!

– Primeiramente, tudo isso foi para o seu bem estar pessoal... – disse a mais nova enroladamente pela câimbra que dera no maxilar. – Segundo: Você não perdeu todas as competições, só no final de semana que tem arco-e-flecha e tiro-ao-alvo...

– Mas que diabos você tava tentando fazer?!

– O que acha que eu fiz? Você que comeu comida estragada e ficou aí capotada!

– Immie descobriu acônito de lula bruxuleante na minha sopa... O que me diz disso? – Sorena deu de ombros cinicamente.

– Culpe os ladinos? Eles que usam venenos pra fazer pessoas capotarem... acho... eu... – fazendo mais caretas para se acostumar com a sensação de dormência.

– Eu vou te matar. Bem devagar e com uma flecha cravada pela sua garganta, bem aqui!! – apontando rudemente um ponto abaixo do queixo da menina e a empurrando contra a carroça. – Por que fez isso?! POR QUÊ??? – agora a segurando pelo colarinho.

– Eu já disse, eu não sei o que você está falando...!!

– Caramba... Aquele cara matou outro competidor na Arena dos Valiants... – comentou um competidor estafado para outro ao entrarem na Tenda da Horda. – E com as mãos vazias! Transformou a cabeça do elfo em geléia...

– Quantos ele já enterrou?

– Com o contagem geral desde o começo da semana? 17 até agora... E caixões às vezes não tem espaço para o que ele faz com os pobres coitados... – Kali olhou para os dois combatentes cansados, depois para Sorena e depois para suas mãos segurando bem o colarinho da mais nova. Tirou as mãos rapidamente e olhou envergonhada para o chão.

– Gastei meu dinheiro todo com a motoca-hog. Não tenho mais pra fazer um caixão pra você e mandar de volta pra Silvermoon... – Sorena disse apenas, arrumando seu colarinho e contornando a tenda para voltar a mandar suas cartas.


	12. Chapter 12

Era o dia mais importante da semana no Torneio, já que no final da semana sempre anunciavam os novos competidores para vaga de campeão das cidades. Com a baixa de mais de 20 competidores, muitos comboios vieram pelo ar, terra e mar. Silvermoon mandara todos seus Campeões dos Cavaleiros do Sangue, Orgrimmar os Campeões de Arena e Duelos, Thunderbluff continuava invicta com todos seus combatentes ganhando todas as arenas que pisavam. Apenas poucos trolls do Clã Sel’jin apareceram, mas todos eram bravios e duros na queda. Lady Annie comia um pacotão de pipocas quentinhas dadas de cortesia por Leôncio de Tuskarr, quando Oxkhar tentava roubar um pouco, ela o estapeava com força.

– Immie, ela me bateu!

– Espere aí... Vão chamar os competidores agora... – disse Imladris prestando atenção lá na arquibancada da arena principal. Sorena se recusara a entrar e ficara dando ajustes em sua Geringonça Voadora Turbo e enviando cartas. – Anniezinha cadê sua mãe?

– Foi ter reunião com a galera de UC... – a menina disse despreocupada e igualmente concentrada no anúncio dos competidores.

– Que venham à Arena!! – anunciou o narrador da Arena Principal, um Draenei alto e conhecido como “A voz do Torneio”. Nomes foram chamados, diversos competidores desceram das escadas e tomaram seus lugares no centro da Arena. Afastado de todos estava ele, o Cavaleiro Negro. Logo seu nome foi chamado e ele desceu sob vaias e xingamentos. Oxkhar o observou bem, imaginando o quanto aquele cadáver ali dentro iria pagar pelas mortes que trouxera aos seus amigos de Arena de Orgrimmar. Imladris apertou sua mão quando o nome de Kalindorane não estava no final da lista dos 20 competidores. Lady Annie e ela trocaram um olhar cúmplice e suspiros de alívio. – Excepcionalmente o Conselho do Torneio admitirá um competidor extra devido às baixas da semana. – Muitos protestaram pela nova regra, mas muitos agradeceram por terem mais chance de não serem mortos pelo Cavaleiro Negro. – Joannes de Chronallis! – exclamou a voz do Torneio. Lady Annie engasgou com a pipoca e foi auxiliada por Immie e Ox para não perder a consciência de engasgo e emoção. Joannes se apresentou vinda dos fundos da Arena, passando por todos os competidores e parando exatamente na frente do Cavaleiro Negro, vestida humildemente com roupas velhas, uma capa rasgada que Lady Annie costurara terrivelmente para ela mesma e uma insígnia na junção das pontas da capa. – Joannes representará a cidade de Undercity por pedido extraordinário da Rainha Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner! – a ex-amazona da morte deu uma piscadela para o ex-companheiro de matança.

– Isso não vale! Ela está morta!!

– É, isso aí!! É uma morta-viva que nem ele!! – e muitas outras reclamações vieram, Lady Annie já estava pra pular da arquibancada e sair batendo em todo mundo, Oxkhar que a segurou bem no lugar.

– Vai xingar a ***** da sua mãe seu orc filho da ****!! – Imladris a olhou com os olhos arregalados de horror.

– Anniezinha, o linguajar!! – ela protestou, mas a menina agora fazia gestos furiosos para um combatente Abandonado que blasfemava contra Joannes.

– Você é um saco de ossos fedorentos também!! Eu vou pular em cima de você e nem vou ligar se você se machucar!! – urrava ela, mas Ox a puxou para ficar sentada na arquibancada. Imladris estava agora horrorizada e furiosa com o comportamento da menina.

– Insultando um compatriota meu na minha frente?!

– Você viu o que ele chamou a minha mãe... – murmurou a menina com um bicão de choro. – Vou roubar as calças dele e jogar no Mar... Ele vai ter que competir pelado... Esqueleto pelado... Visão do Inferno isso... – mastigando mais pipoca para aplacar a fúria, Oxkhar deu um olhar piedoso para Imladris amolecer, ela devolveu com um revoltado, ele indicou a lágrima que descia teimosa na bochecha da menina comendo rapidamente e se engasgando novamente. Ox deu tapinhas em suas costas e levantou seu braço. Ela tossiu e tossiu e disfarçou a lágrima caída limpando-a rudemente com a manga de seu casaco maltrapilho de cor vinho desbotado. Imladris levantou de seu lugar e sentou-se ao lado da menina. Tirou o pacote de pipoca de perto dela e antes que pudesse protestar, Lady Annie sentiu-se aquecida por um abraço da clériga, a segurando pelo lado e fazendo carinho em seus cabelos parcialmente esverdeados.

– Desculpa ter gritado com você... – a resposta foi uma fungada indignada.

– Eles ficam xingando a minha mãe...

– Não vão mais... – Oxkhar olhava para sua esposa e a garota, um olhar atônito e maravilhado por nunca ter imaginado em como Imladris poderia ser tão gentil ao ponto de ceder o seu orgulho dos Abandonados para consolar uma menina revoltada.

 

– Não quero mais pisar naquela arena! É amaldiçoada! – dizia um no grupinho de soldados de vigia do Torneio. – Dizem que toda vez que o “Andarilho” chega é porque trará a Morte junto...

– Dizem que o “Andarilho” arruína com os planos do Flagelo. Dois liches apareceram em carcaças lá no Portão inferior... – disse outro.

– Se eu ver esse camarada, eu juro que vou fugir o mais rápido que minhas pernas conseguirem... – alguns tremeram de frio e medo. Sorena fungava profundamente e tentava acertar o gole de chá quente. Estava ficando resfriada por culpa do clima, ou era isso que ela achava. Espirrou fortemente depois e sentiu o cérebro girar dentro da caixa cranial. Um pouco tonta, sentou-se em um banquinho de pedra (Que estava gelado) e respirou fundo, colocando a cabeça para trás.

– Essa hora é de criança estar na cama? – questionou alguém atrás do banco de pedra, a olhando de ponta cabeça.

– Não sou crian.... AAATCHUUUU!! – espirrando para frente e fazendo a fogueira subir em labaredas de uma altura considerável. Kali se espantou e olhou surpresa para Sorena. – Juro que não fui eu...

– Bem que me disseram que você tinha poderes ocultos...

– Acho que estou com resfri... fri... fria... a-a-ATCHUUUUUU!! – outra golfada de labaredas torrou o leitão que estava ali para os combatentes. Todos olharam para a elfa menor. – Boi bal... – ela disse fanhosa e fungando várias vezes. Kali a levantou calmamente do banco e a levou para a carroça que dividiam.

– Fique quietinha aqui. Vou chamar a Immie...

– Ela baiu com o Oxdar... – disse a mais nova. – Boram bara o dais bra receber bais gende de UC... – e espirrando novamente, escondendo o rosto na manga, ela exclamou com asco. – Écaaaaa!! – tirando a blusa de cima para jogar em um canto.

– Você está sentindo o quê exatamente?

– Dão dou dintindo nada! – reclamou Sorena. – É dó ubá gribezinha boba... – a conversa dos combatentes continuava.

– Tão falando que um dos liches apareceu do nada e subiu uma crosta de gelo vindo do mar norte para carregar seus demônios. A coisa foi tão feia que não sobrou nada dos Hrovalis que estavam lá...

– Coitado dos Taun’kas, perderam muitos deles lá na Ilha. – comentou outro competidor destroçando um leitão com os dentes. Sorena agora engolia o chá todo em um gole só e tentava estabilizar suas pernas trêmulas.

– A carcaça do lich tá ali na tenda dos Argent. Não sobrou nada inteiro...

– Carbonizado como um graveto de árvore fraca em um incêndio relâmpago...

– Vamos, eu te levo pra carroça... – Kali deu a volta no banco e segurou Sorena pelo braço.

– Só um mago com imenso poder poderia ter feito aquilo... Hey Molko! Você é Mago de Fogo não? – o Abandonado chamado concordou. – Como é que você acha que aquele lich apareceu tostado lá daquele jeito?

– Sei lá, cara! Mas isso eu te digo. Só alguém muito insano para achar que pode detonar com um liche apenas com poderes da árvore de magias arcanas do fogo... – e dizendo baixinho. – Tem que ter necromante no meio pra derrubar um daqueles lá... – Kali olhou de soslaio para Sorena, mas essa já estava em um sono pesado no banco. Um de seus braços estava machucado, aquele que segurava a cota de escamas, enegrecido por magia como outrora fizera há muito tempo atrás quando a resgatou em Tranquillien.


	13. Chapter 13

– Era uma vez uma... ahn... – Lady Annie olhou para os lados e viu a mãe, sentadinha ao seu lado, cozendo algumas roupas das duas com agulha e linha emprestadas de Imladris. – Abandonada! – se empolgou ao saber no que poderia disfarçar o conteúdo da história que iria contar. – É, uma Abandonada, tipo que nem minha mãe aqui... E ahn... ela vivia feliz em um cantinho afastado de todos de um vilarejo cheio de humanos chatos e sem graça e ela gostava de viver lá...

– Algo me diz que essa história vai render... – bufou Oxkhar já se sentando a beira do fogo e puxando Imladris para sentar em seu colo. Os dois ficaram abraçados sem sentirem que todos os olhares estavam sobre eles.

– Se rolar beijo, eu juro que faço a minha mãe furar seus os olhos e cortar suas línguas, né mãe? – virando para a Abandonada atenta a sua tarefa, Joannes sorriu para o fogo e concordou com a cabeça como se aquilo fosse qualquer coisa trivial.

– Continua aê! – pediu um Abandonado chamado Molko. – Fala da Abandonada lá...

– Tá, calma... – e pigarreando, Lady Annie continuou. – Aí ela vivia felizinha por lá e adorava plantar flores no cemitério ali perto...

– Tipo que nem no Sepulcro? – perguntou Molko interessado.

– Sim, sim que nem lá... E ela gostava de plantar rosas negras no terreno fértil do cemitério...

– Não existem rosas negras... – disse o taurino Manteiga de Amendoim, Sorena espirrou e uma chama serpenteou pelo ar um pouco mais alta.

– São rosas carmim plantadas em terrenos com combinação de substâncias ácidas. Cemitérios têm um monte disso. – ela disse rapidamente.

– Como é que sabe tanto...? – Imladris perguntou intrigada.

– Vovô, herbalista, lembra?

– Eu juro que se alguém me interromper mais uma vez, vou fazer o massacre eu mesma, sim? – todos concordaram com a menina raivosa que falara isso. – Bem, estávamos lá com a Abandonada certo?

– Estávamos?

– Modo de falar sim? Tipo, pra personificar a história? Entra no clima poxa! – Lady Annie tinha um espetinho de peixe assado em riste no rosto de Molko. – Aí nossa Abandonada tinha um nome bem interessante... Era... era... ahn... – olhando para os lados procurando por algo menos o olhar de Sorena. – Myrra! Myrra era seu nome, seu nome era Myrra. – falando apressadamente. – Aí ela plantava rosas negras no cemitério certo? Uma roseira em especial era que ela tinha mais cuidado, era bem assim no final das lápides, no fundo do cemitério, porque a mãe e o pai dela haviam morrido há muito tempo antes dela virar Abandonada e ela vivia sozinha e não gostava muito de ficar sozinha, por isso ela plantava flores, porque assim ela podia ficar ocupada e as plantinhas serem amigas dela e... – Joannes pegou a mão da filha e a encarou com seriedade.

– Até onde sei, eu que morri aqui. Respirar antes de falar é uma prática boa para você, sim?

– Arram... – a filha concordou comendo um bom pedaço do espetinho e respirando fundo. – Alguém perdeu alguma coisa?

– Ah não... Deu pra entender...

– Tá indo bem... – disse Molko.

– Gostei dela... Ela gosta de plantas... – opinou Manteiga de Amendoim. A sua irmã-gêmea Bertulina chegou ali em sua forma de tigre, sentou-se perto do fogo e se chacoalhou toda para se livrar da fina camada de neve que cobria seu pelo.

– Bertulinaaaaa!! – reclamou a mais atingida, Lady Annie. – Vai apagar a fogueira!

– História, cemitério, rosas... Por favor? – pediu Sorena encolhendo as pernas onde estava sentada e cobrindo bem suas orelhas.

– Aí a Myrra sentia falta dos pais... Arram... E sentia muita falta de seus amigos...

– Coitadinha, ela não tem mais os amigos? – disse Imladris. – Aposto que viraram as costas para ela depois que ela virou Abandonada!

– Eles meio que não sabem que ela virou uma Abandonada... Ela esconde isso deles...

– Boa decisão. – disse Molko.

– Como assim?! Não podemos nos esconder para sempre! – protestou Immie, Lady Annie abaixou a cabeça e batia o espeto sem peixe na testa.

– Deixa a criança contar a história?! - Opinou Bertulina voltando sua forma taurina e se esticando bem. Kalindorane chegou ali com um fardo de peixes junto ao Campeão de Orgrimmar. O rosto de Sorena virou um pimentão de tanto ciúmes que ela sentira.

– Eba, comida! – esse foi Manteiga de Amendoim, já que Annie estava ameaçando Bertulina por chamá-la de criança.

– Acalme-se Sorrow - disse Joannes para a menina, Annie ficou estática, como se tocassem em uma ferida bem profunda dela. – E deixe-me que conto essa história...

– Sorrow, é esse o seu nome? – gracejou Sorena, os olhos sem vida de Joannes foi da filha para a elfa.

– E quem me interromper vai ser desmembrado aos poucos e me servir de jantar, entendido?

– Sim senhora. – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo. Um silêncio abaixou no grupo de aventureiros. O atual Campeão de Orgrimmar não estava tão interessado, mas tomou para si o trabalho de limpar a pescada e salgá-la com muito sal grosso e especiarias. Oxkhar tirou algumas moedas do bolso e ofereceu ao amigo de arena, ele não aceitou.

– Isso é pela nossa parte. Não quero te dar mais trabalho.

– Gosto da companhia... – dando uma olhadela na arqueira ao seu lado, Kali agradeceu com um aceno breve de cabeça. - E pesquei com minhas mãos, não aceito recompensas pela comida que quero ofertar aos meus amigos.

– Vou te ajudar aí com o preparo. – os dois cochichavam, já que Joannes havia começado a contar a história novamente.

– Nossa jovenzinha Myrra era uma Abandonada e assim como nós Abandonados, ela não nutria muita expectativa para sua pós-vida, nem pelos outros. Amizades, amores, parentesco, dívidas, tudo isso virou cinzas no mesmo momento em que ela fechou os olhos para a sua antiga vida e despertar dolorosamente para o nosso mundo... – os olhos de Imladris estavam marejados com a narrativa tão fiel aos sentimentos dos Abandonados. – E todas as noites ela colhia suas rosas negras, na última lápide ao fundo do cemitério. Não queria ser vista por ninguém, não queria virar uma piada pretensiosa de um fofoqueiro que vê um de nós vagando pela noite e nos chamam de “monstros”... – essa última parte foi dita com um certo rancor, os dentes caninos amarelados de Joannes apareceram sob seus lábios carmim. – Como se fossemos os “monstros” e não eles que se trancam em casa, fomentam sua bravura e em um belo dia de “pura sorte” decidem pegar suas armas e irem atrás de nós... “Monstros”... – Annie estava muito pálida e trêmula. O tom de Joannes amenizou quando ela soltou um bufo impaciente ao errar um ponto na linha. – Mas nossa Myrra se cuidava bem, prestava bem atenção no movimento do vilarejo, não se atrevia a sair de seu esconderijo até ter certeza de que não seria oportunada por um “deles”... Saudades tinha da vida antiga, de correr entre os seus, de ser vista como um deles, mas essa é a verdade, meus jovens... – apontando a linha em sua mão para Imladris. – Não importa da onde você veio e quem você é, todos nesse mundo apenas verão o que você é por fora, poucos saberão o que tem dentro, e ninguém irá saber mesmo o que tem debaixo do “dentro”... – Manteiga e Bertulina concordaram ao mesmo tempo. – Então todas as noites ela plantava rosas negras e as vendia para um famoso mago da vila. Um homem sábio de suas decisões e cauteloso com suas ações. O chamavam de “indomável” porque seu nome verdadeiro fora esquecido após a última guerra... Indomável compreendia os segredos de Myrra, entendia sua dor por ser órfão, entendia a preferência por exílio e segredo... Ele era um mago sábio aquele rapaz... – suspirou Joannes para suas mãos rápidas no tecido poroso de lã que fazia parte de um casaco de Annie.

– Mãe, eu não quero usar isso. – apontando o suéter rosa consertado com um gorrinho branco de pele de lobo.

– Mas vai usar... – disse calmamente, a menina ladina se sentiu derrotada e se aninhou com a cabeça no colo da mãe em um pedido mudo de trégua. – Myrra vendia suas flores para Indomável, ele revendia suas poções e grimórios a Myrra. Uma troca justa, já que o mago precisava de essência das rosas para preparar seus experimentos, já Myrra necessitava das poções para se manter... ahn... – a mais velha do grupo olhou para a filha em seu colo.

– Estado de dormência, mãe...

– Isso, isso... – a mãe concordou.

– É quando o Abandonado precisa de meios mágicos para se manter em pé... – explicou Imladris para o pessoal.

– Não é todo mundo que é sortudo com magia... – gracejou Sorena bocejando e apartando outro espirro.

– Então Myrra estava na dormência dos Abandonados... Um estado tranqüilo, mas perigoso ao meu ver... Você pode manter uma conversa amena com a pessoa que mais ama, mas não quer dizer que algo dentro de você vai entrar em frenesi e o animal residente em seu peito decidirá acabar com toda a dor, a fome, o rancor, o ódio pelos vivos que todo Abandonado guarda com sua existência... – todos olharam para Molko, ele deu de ombros.

– A vida é assim... – disse se desculpando. Imladris se mexeu no lugar.

– M-mas! – ela iria falar, mas Joannes continuou.

– Os dias se passaram e todas as noites Indomável encontrava com Myrra no mesmo local, a beira de uma estrada onde havia uma imensa árvore escura e retorcida, a que chamavam de “Arvore do Enforcamento”.

– Temos uma dessas nas Terras Fantasmas... – comentou Kali que mudara de roupa e fizera sua higiene pessoal, sentando ao lado de Sorena e dando um sorriso morno apenas para ela. A elfa menor empertigou-se no lugar e tentou não olhar para nada além de seus pés. – Sentiu minha falta...? – ela sussurrou e Sorena concordou timidamente.

– Nesta árvore, dezenas de pessoas já haviam sido executadas. E foi apenas para isso que ela serviu durante sua vida toda, antes frondosa e cheia de folhas amareladas, agora um tronco retorcido pelo tempo e chuva e pelas almas dos desesperados que vagavam em seu interior e raízes, procurando o Outro Mundo eternamente... – a mais velha parou por um instante, encarando a escuridão além com a boca aberta. Annie se apurou novamente e tentou chamar a atenção da mãe. – Querida, você pode pedir ao bondoso Oxkhar para deixar aquele grandão ali para nós duas? – ela pediu e Annie deu um pulo no lugar catando o peixe para si sem pedir. A menina espetou logo no seu graveto e colocou na fileira de gravetos que estavam já no fogo.

– Senhora quer mal passado ou...?

– É pra você querida... – fazendo carinho nos cabelos novos e acobreados que surgiam no cocuruto da menina. Todos observaram o comportamento incomum das duas, mas Sorena foi obrigada a deixar um sorriso vir em seus lábios, como se isso a lembrasse de algo muito bom. – Uma bela noite de lua cheia, quando todos os monstros estão atacados e as bestas em viés de se estriparem umas as outras, Myrra percebeu que o Mago tão responsável e sábio estava atrasado. E você sabe: Magos nunca se atrasam, apenas chegam no exato momento em que deveriam chegar.

– Desculpa de velhotes de chapéu largo... – Joannes cutucou o graveto do peixe e ofereceu a Annie.

– Comer minha mocinha...?

– Sim, nham nham! – a menina não recusou comida e ficou calada pelo resto da conversa.

– Myrra esperou e esperou. O sol nasceu e ela ousou ficar a espreita, entre as árvores, longe dos olhos da estrada, longe dos olhos humanos e o Mago não apareceu. Preocupada com a chegada do dia, ela se arrastou até seu esconderijo, uma simples casinha derrubada por grossas figueiras, mas que dava acesso a um porão vasto de uma antiga adega de um rico fazendeiro, ela desceu os degraus de seu então chamado “lar” e deparou-se com o corpo de Indomável, estirado ao chão, vítima de uma flecha envenenada. Infelizmente era tarde demais para arrancar uma confissão do amigo de vendas, ele estava inerte e azulado como a Morte gosta de nos deixar quando suas mãos tocam nossa pele, retiram nossa alma e extirpam qualquer vestígio de sanidade... Myrra não pensou em nada no momento. Esconder o corpo? Enterrá-lo com dignidade? Deixá-lo na estrada para que outros o vissem? Ela não sentiu nada, nenhuma urgência de retirá-lo dali. Como disse antes, quando se torna um morto-vivo perambulando por aí, a única coisa que prevalece é a sua consciência de não ter que prestar contas a ninguém. – todos comiam de seus modos, interessados na história, Oxkhar esquentava uma sopa de legumes para Imladris e mexia no vasilhame lentamente. – Myrra não chorou, ou expressou dor ou perda ou vingança de quem havia feito tal atrocidade com seu único amigo... Então ouviu vozes vindas do cemitério acima, vozes que conhecia. Vozes de outra vida, vozes que antes riam e conversavam com ela livremente, vozes como a dela, mas que infelizmente não a ouviriam mais. O óbvio, vocês já sabem... – acertando a linha de um outro tecido e amarrando com força. – Eles entraram, derrubaram a porta do alçapão, com armas, tochas fumegantes, olhos ferozes, línguas ferinas e ouvidos surdos. Todos procuravam pelo assassino, o “monstro” da região, o maldito que tirara o sábio mago do vilarejo todas as noites para depois matá-lo a sangue frio na beirada da estrada... O primeiro a puxar a espada foi um bravo cavaleiro da região, cingido de armadura reluzente, espada sagrada nas mãos, escudo imaculado de sua religião. Dela retirou-lhe um braço, que voou despregado de seu corpo como se fosse um simples remendo em um boneco de palha. Ela não se moveu ou expressou emoção. Ela sabia que era assim a ordem das coisas, não esperava muito sobre as pessoas, nem coisas boas ou más, todavia sempre as coisas más cairiam mais em suas costas do que as boas... – Oxkhar deu uma colherada cheia de sopa para a sua esposa e sentou-se ao lado dela. Todos estavam grudados ao chão, esperando o final trágico. – O segundo a desferir um golpe foi um sacerdote do vilarejo, que apesar de anos protegendo todos igualmente com unhas e dentes, queimou o rosto cadavérico de Myrra com sua água santificada. Os olhos de Myrra que enxergavam o mundo sombrio e em preto e branco enegreceram até a escuridão tomar conta da sala. – Imladris se sentiu um pouco revoltada com a parte do sacerdote, mas preferiu ficar quieta até chegar a conclusão. – O último era um arqueiro, valoroso herói do vilarejo, tão conhecido por sua pontaria certeira como seus olhos de águia, irmão mais velho do sábio mago. Uma das flechas envenenadas cravou no que fora antes o coração de Myrra. A mesma flecha que tirara a vida de seu amigo mago. O grupo não demorou a perceber no que realmente acontecera. O arqueiro atingira o mago de raspão com uma de suas flechas, o mago precavido correra até a casa da amiga para preparar a cura provinda de um extrato de rosas negras, mas chegara tarde demais, o veneno alastrara em seu organismo, ganhara seu sangue por completo e o matara no mesmo instante. Mas antes de dar o último suspiro, o jovem mago descobrira em uma das estantes do esconderijo um relicário familiar de sua infância. Um simples anel com um rubi que todos seus amigos usavam, marca da confiança e da devoção.

– E-eles eram os amigos dela...? – Joannes concordou com a opinião de Molko. Sorena olhou para a própria mão esquerda. O anel que sua mãe enviara de Silvermoon era um anel prateado com uma única pedra vermelha. Escondeu a mão debaixo da manga do casaco por precaução.

– Eram mais que amigos... O cavaleiro era seu irmão, o sacerdote seu melhor amigo e o arqueiro o seu grande amor... – o olhar misterioso e pálido da Abandonada foi para todos ali. – E todos sabemos como acaba essa história...?

– Eu ia colocar uma batalha épica pra poder agitar as coisas, mas tudo bem... – Lady Annie disse mastigando o seu peixe com vontade. – Myrra mortinha da Silva mesmo, os outros tristes e chorando e o arqueiro deve ter se matado por ter atingido o próprio irmão com a flecha envenenada.

– Sinto certa ironia nessa história... – suspirou Sorena se espreguiçando e levantando do lugar. Imladris estava estagnada no lugar processando toda a história. Annie devorava o final do peixe e chupava os dedos sujos de tempero.

– Qual é a moral da história, senhora Joannes? – perguntou Molko coçando o pouco cabelo que tinha. A mais velha deu de ombros e continuou sua fazenda.

– Talvez seja algo como: “O futuro prega peças...”... – opinou Oxkhar um pouco abalado. Kali engolia em seco, mal sabendo o que dizer depois disso. – Ou “Se você é um Abandonado, não faça negócios com elfos...”

– Eles eram elfos?

– Elfos, humanos, o que for... – explicou-se a mulher.

– Ainda bem que deixei meus parentes em Tarren Mill... Não quero problemas do tipo... – confessou Molko se levantando e estalando os ossos. – Vigília da meia-noite Manteiga? – o taurino levantou-se causando um leve estrondo no chão e bateu com os cascos no chão para aquecer as patas.

– Eu quero ir!! – Annie levantou a mão bem alto. Joannes a abaixou imediatamente. - Nhaaaaa mãe...?!

– Me obedeça ou eu irei nomnomnom o seu cérebro...

– Eu gosto do meu cérebro... – a menina disse protegendo sua cabeça com os braços.

– Kali? – Molko perguntou a arqueira-vigia.

– Oh não! Hoje eu passo... Preciso acordar cedo para o tiro-ao-alvo...

– Então é só eu e você grandão? Que lástima... – resmungou o Abandonado mago, o taurino deu um empurrão forte nele com o seu martelo de guerra. Bertulina transmutou-se em sua forma de tigre e espreguiçou-se para depois dar algumas voltas em si mesma e deitar perto do fogo. Imladris e Oxkhar também se retiraram para sua tenda mais afastada do grupo. Todos trocaram “boa-noite” de maneira tímida e cautelosa.

– Cara arqueira Kalindorane, a vejo nas arenas amanhã? – perguntou o Campeão de Orgrimmar, a elfa concordou e agradeceu pela refeição. Joannes ainda estava em sua tarefa com os tecidos, Lady Annie cutucava o dente com uma espinha de peixe alheia ao silêncio constrangedor dali. Bertulina agora ressonava altamente, com o corpo de lado e a bocarra cheia de dentes aberta e sua língua escapando para o chão gelado, salivando bastante. Kali se mexeu um pouco no lugar e pigarreou, Joannes levantou o olhar de sua costura para ela.

– Não havia moral alguma não é? – murmurou para não ser ouvida. – É o que vai acontecer, não?

– Não diga bobagens menina elfa...

– Era sobre a Myrtae não é? Era o futuro dela! E era em Tranquillien? Era lá que ela viveria para o resto dos dias dela caso virasse uma... morta-viva? – Lady Annie olhou para a mãe. Joannes olhou para a filha e assentiu com um aceno.

– Papai passou essa coisa estranha pra mim. Eu posso ver essas coisas, mas não quer dizer que elas vão acontecer mesmo...

– É o futuro?! Você consegue ler o futuro?

– Ler não! – a menina protestou. – Eu só vejo... Você sabe... Ser filha do “Controlador do Tempo” tem suas desvantagens...

– Não reclame, Sorrow...

– Mãe... – a menina a olhou ofendida. – Mas Kali, preocupa não... São coisas aleatórias... Podem acontecer ou não...

– Acontecem se você realmente querer... – opinou Joannes em sua habitual voz cavernosa.

– O que eu devo fazer então? Ficar sentada e esperando esse futuro vir?

– Eu sugeriria que passasse mais tempo ao lado dela. – disse Lady Annie com um sorrisão.

– O Inimigo está de olho em qualquer brecha que nossa defesa der... Aquela Windrunner tem tanto chamariz para coisas maléficas que fica difícil não me preocupar com ela também... – murmurou Joannes vendo o resultado da costura.

– Como assim com “ela também”? – Joannes indicou a filha ao lado.

– Heeeey! – e obrigou a menina a levantar os braços e colocar o casaco rosa com o gorrinho branco. Annie fez isso com má vontade.

– Tenha uma filha encrenqueira com um Dragão do Tempo...

– Tou parecendo um sorvete de morango com isso... – Lady Annie verificou as mangas e o gorro. – Tou ridícula! Minha reputação como ladina vai para o beleléu! Os outros irão rir de mim! – protestava ajeitando o suéter no corpo miúdo e arrumando os cabelos para caber dentro do gorro.

– Está uma gracinha... – opinou Kali. A menina a olhou contrariada.

– Mãe! Não podia ser preto? Ladinos usam preto! – a cara de Joannes não foi das melhores.

– Você veste o que eu quero e sem reclamação.

– Vou me revoltar! Vou fugir de casa! Vou... seilá! Botar fogo em alguma coisa bem importante e grande! – o gesto que a Abandonada fez para a filha, fez a menina sair de sua rebeldia e ir até ela.

– Desculpe-me se meu bebê aqui está praguejando demais, Srta. Kalindorane... – Kali suprimiu o riso pelo tratamento de “bebê” que a menina levada recebera. A cara de Annie se escondeu dentro do gorro.

– Manhêêê!! Não pode fazer isso na frente da Kali! A Kali é minha ídola! É mancada! Mancada das feias!

 

– Fazendo o quê? – disse Kali chegando na carroça, Sorena estava ajoelhada ao fundo, aquecendo as mãos em sua mais nova invenção, o pingüim-lareira. Ele expelia um fraco vapor por um orifício no minúsculo rabinho que estava conectado a uma brecha na carroça, assim a fuligem e a fumaça ia toda para fora sem ficar pairando dentro do alojamento. Scido estava capotado em seu lugarzinho favorito, a pilha de roupas usadas pelas duas que ficava no fundo da carroça para serem lavadas no final da semana.

– Esquentando minhas mãos? – a arqueira entrou silenciosamente e se sentou em seu lugar costumeiro de dormir. Sorena colocava água para esquentar em uma bolsa de couro de carneiro e já preparava outra.

– Sor...

– Quê...? – o silêncio não respondeu a nenhuma das duas. Tampando bem o buraco das bolsas, Sorena enfiou as bolsas debaixo dos travesseiros que usavam. Voltou-se novamente para o pingüim e esperou um apito agudo, mas baixinho sair de um compartimento localizado na barriga do construto. – Quer chá? – a arqueira negou. – Não vou deixar você ficar bebendo do meu. Quer chá? – Kali se ajoelhou e se arrastou para perto dela. Abraçou-a devagar e pressionando bem seu rosto nas costas da mais nova.

– Fica comigo...

– Eu já estou com você grudada nas minhas costas... Não tem como não ficar mais que isso...

– Você sabe do que estou falando...

– E eu querendo evitar confusão de novo, senhora Lethvalin...

– Eu não sou...! – a arqueira se desgrudou rapidamente quando ouviu o nome do marido. – Ele não é nada!! Nada, ouviu?!

– Tá, não precisa gritar? Só não quero mais confusão pro meu lado... E você trata de acordar pra vida. Você é casada, tem suas responsabilidades a cumprir.

– Eu não o amo... Não tenho que voltar.

– É, mas não espere que eu vá fazer algo a respeito. – o tom de Sorena era tão baixo que só Kali a escutava por estar bem perto de seu rosto. – Eu não posso fazer nada! – o momento em que Sorena a encarou bem nos olhos pareceu que o mundo parara para as duas. – E eu não estou apaixonada por você. Isso é uma afirmação. – o sorrisinho de Kali anunciou o quanto ela acreditava na afirmação.

– Mas eu sim. E isso também é uma afirmação... O que vai fazer a respeito?

– Refutarei a sua idéia em menos tempo que você imagina.

– Vai ser difícil essa... Tem bastante tempo que estou assim com essa “idéia”. – Sorena virou-se para o pingüim com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Isso é só uma coisa passageira, você vai ver...

– 8 meses e 14 dias... Quer que eu conte as horas também? – a ex-feiticeira continuou a fazer o chá.

– Quando chegar aos 9 meses, me avisa. Está cientificamente provado que humanóides se mantém apaixonados por algum período de tempo apenas para terem conexão suficiente para se reproduzirem...

– Eu não sou qualquer uma...?

– Só a mulher mais chata e insistente de Azeroth... E desconfio que de Northrend também... – recebeu um carinho após ser abraçada novamente pela arqueira. Kali sorriu ao beijar o ombro direito de Sorena.

– Você está tremendo por que...?

– Eu poderia dizer que é o frio lá de fora? – a arqueira riu baixo e beijou o rosto da mais nova. A careta que Sorena deu era de derrota.

– É bonitinho isso...

– Não é. – levantando os braços, já que Kali ajeitava as faixas que ela usava por debaixo da grossa camiseta de algodão.

– Ainda dói?

– Um pouco quando respiro... – a mais nova indicou um ponto entre as costelas fraturadas anteriormente e uma mancha de queimadura cobrindo o local.

– E quando está deitada?

– Melhora com as compressas... – e suspirando cansada. – E quando você me abraça...

– Aaaaaw isso é tão fofinho...

– Quer parar? É pegajoso. Me sinto idiota.

– Paixonite aguda faz isso com os pobres mortais...

– Me dê 9 meses e isso acaba assim como chegou... – Kali abaixou os braços dela e massageou levemente os ombros de Sorena. O chá estava em infusão na xícara.

– Não sei não... – puxando Sorena para bem perto e a arrastando para se deitar.

– Quer parar? Eu tenho que tomar meu remédio...

– Você deita e eu te dou seu remedinho, pirralha...

– Isso é humilhante... – resmungou ela obedecendo e se colocando em uma posição que não a machucasse no lado ferido do abdômen. – Você tem 15 anos a mais que eu!

– E isso atrapalha?

– Sim!

– Então sou velha demais para você? – protegendo a xícara de chá com um paninho de retalhos e puxando outro sache de um varalzinho de condimentos perto do pingüim construto. Colocou tudo ao lado da elfa menor e foi até a entrada da carroça e fechou bem a portinhola dos fundos, depois puxou bem as cortinas pesadas de lona escura que ficava por dentro até não restar nenhuma fresta para a friagem passar. Sorena bebericava o chá com uma careta nada feliz. – Saiba que posso fazer muitas coisas que você nem acreditaria...

– Poderia ficar calada por um segundo? Porque eu acho isso impossível... – dando um gole a mais e quase cuspindo tudo de volta no copo. – Por que sou obrigada a tomar isso? Parece óleo de motor diluído em fluido de bile de mantícora...

– Sua mãe mandou, você obedece...

– Qual delas. Tenho 3 ao todo.

– 3 mães...? – Está me incluindo nessa?

– A Immie, sua tonta... Ela é a quase-irmã-mãe-unidas-pelo-murloc-de-pelúcia... – Kali sorriu gentilmente e voltou se arrastando de sono até Sorena. – Poderia não fazer isso, por favor?

– Por que você acha que isso é provocante demais para testemunhar com seus olhos inocentes? – desabotoando suas calças de frio e se enfurnando debaixo dos grossos cobertores de pelagem de urso.

– Porque parece que você quer me comer viva quando faz isso... – tomando os últimos goles e fazendo caretas de vez em quando.

– Canibalismo nunca foi meu forte... Talvez quando você virar uma Abandonada poderemos falar sobre isso...

– Você não acreditou na lorota, sim?

– E se acreditei?

– Então você é bem mais idiota que eu imaginava... – Kali respondeu com um forte beliscão no nariz da garota que quase deixou a xícara cair em seu colo. – Pára-pára-páraaaa!!

– Repita o que disse, sim? – aumentando a pressão nos dedos. Sorena se contorcia na careta e tentava colocar a xícara no chão para se defender. – Ouse repetir o que acabou de dizer?

– Eu disse que você é bem mais linda que eu imaginava!

– O quê mesmo? Que sou linda e...?

– Linda e maravilhosa!

– Hmmm está ficando bem... Mais alguma coisa a acrescentar? Algo sobre o quanto não vive sem mim, que sem a minha pessoa você não consegue dormir e só pensa em mim o tempo todo? – Sorena concordava com cada palavra dita e a pressão diminuiu e a mais nova fungou até conseguir respirar direito.

– Se eu não estivesse ferrada nas costelas, você estaria dormindo lá fora... – virou-se no colchão no chão da carroça e puxou bem a coberta para si mesma. Kali sorriu do comportamento infantil e se aproximou calmamente até conseguir abraçar a mais nova por trás com uma delicadeza amorosa.

– Porque tem muita coragem de me chutar lá pra fora não é?

– Eu tenho sim... Quando eu me curar, vamos ver quem vai dormir com pingüins... – se aconchegando bem ao corpo da mais velha e entrelaçando os dedos bem presos aos dela. – Se você sobreviver, colocarei bolinhas cintilantes e luzinhas de vagalumes em sua volta.

– Que nem árvore de Banquete de Inverno?

– Algo assim...

– Sor...

– Quê...?

– Cala essa matraca e vai dormir... Preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

– Se você acordar...

– Por que diz isso? – Sorena estapeou o seu travesseiro de leve.

– Coloquei essência de malva na água quente dos travesseiros. É narcótico. Bons sonhos.

– Ahn...? – e as duas caíram no sono na mesma hora.


End file.
